Undying Wind of Black Angel
by Ruby-dream
Summary: Shinji has to return to heaven for Chiaki's cure. Natsuki finally realized her feeling for Shinji but is it too late?AFcomplete
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own KKJ. Neither Access..sob  
  
A/N: This is my first fic of KKJ. Please bear with me! AccessX Fin (SXN! )R&R please!  
  
Undying Wind Of Black Angel  
  
By Irisgem  
  
" Shinji! Shinji! " I rubbed my eyes sleepily. I squinted a bit as the bright light of sunray blinded me.  
  
" SHINJI!! " A beautiful amethyst head wife shouted, echoed all over the apartment.  
  
" I have awaken, mom! " I gave a signal, thus she would stop calling me. I walked to the door of my room. I found my 'father' and 'mother' on my living room. I had given up my life as an angel for my love.  
  
Yes, she was given birth four years after my soul reincarnated. I didn't remember how many bows I had given to the Merciful God for his kindness. I was just too excited to meet her again.  
  
" Good morning, father, mother. " I greeted them cheerfully.  
  
" Morning, Shinji. You are sixteen already, can't you wake by yourself? " The amethyst teen shrugged.  
  
* I am awake but you still shout, mother..* I sighed.  
  
" Here, have your breakfast. " She sat beside the chestnut man gracefully. I sat as soon as I can. It was pancake! I loved pancake very very much! Well, I still loved Fin-chan more than mount of pancake.  
  
" Mother, I will come home a bit late. You will find me as usual at Aunt Maron's apartment. " I announced my schedule as I brushed my silky dark amethyst hair like my mother.  
  
" Do you still tail Natsuki-chan as usual? She would hate that." I ignored her advice as I saw my brief black watch on my left wrist. " Oh, no! I'll go! "  
  
" Be careful! " I could hear both of the voices of my parents like a choir. I ran a bit to the neighbor door and knocked softly.  
  
" Aunt Maron!! Uncle Chiaki! ( heh, I didn't like to call him like that. I was should be older than him! ) "  
  
" Ah, Shinji! You have come or should I call you Access? " She lowered her voice of her last word. I grinned like usual and came in. Maron was used to me to get in as if this house was mine.  
  
" I would call Natsuki. You may take a seat. Oh, and there are pancakes in the refrigerator. Just don't eat them all." She put some warning tone in her voice. " You would not know it, Maron. " She glared at me half- heartedly and walked to Fin's room.  
  
I wandered inside the house and met Chiaki, the ex-Sindbad, who was once my partner.  
  
" Yo! Taking a trip for your angel? " I pouted at him and took out some pancakes out of the refrigerator.  
  
" I wonder how many pancakes you could have in a day? " He mocked me with some way like the old days.  
  
" Now I am human and I need some food! " I thrust the pancake with a silver fork with some useless effort.  
  
" No one eats a mount of pancakes for breakfast, lunch and dinner THAT much. You also could take them as snack! What do you have for breakfast today? "  
  
" Pancake. " I simply answered him before I put my favorite food inside my mouth.  
  
" And you eat pancakes AGAIN? You are crazier than you should be as a tiny angel. " He reminded me what kind of food that I had lately. All were the same. Pancake. So, what?!  
  
" I was just! " I was stopped as I saw the most beautiful maiden in my amethyst eyes. Her waist length hair was tied with a red ribbon that was very suit to her. Oh, she always suited with everything. She was prettier than any princess that had existed.  
  
" Shinji! You don't have to walk me to school! My friends think that we are more than friends!!" She looked startled with my presence. Oww, that was hurt.  
  
" But I like to walk with you. Why do you care with other talking? " I grinned widely as usual with full mouth. Most people thought that I was an easygoing person. Yes, maybe I was. I tried to cheer everyone. I hated to see a gloomy face.  
  
I still remembered my hurt feeling when I knew that Fin was banished from heaven. I just didn't want to experience it again.  
  
She frowned and sighed deeply. She took her chair and sat as far as she could from me. My smile lost from my face. Why does she always dishearten me? I knew she loved me, but the way of her act made me thought that she reaaaaallly hated me. I couldn't count how many times she had said that she hated me. Luckily I could just left it over without put her word that as sharp as a knife in my heart.  
  
I looked my watch as soon as I finished Maron's handmade. " Oh, no! Natsuki! We're late! "  
  
" Ehh?! "She curtly turned her head back to search the only clock in this room. " But I haven't finished my breakfast! " I giggled softly, watching her in rush. I led the way and walked to the front door. " I'm going, Aunt Maron! Uncle Chiaki! "  
  
" She is your reflection, Maron. " Chiaki laughed softly, watching his only daughter following Access' reincarnation.  
  
" What do you mean, dear? " She asked innocently but menacing with a vein out of her head.  
  
" You may think it by yourself. " The blue head took a sip of his tea. Soon he was choked as Maron slapped him on his cheek.  
  
" Mother, Father, I'm going!! " the young lady ran to the front door and closed with a 'BANG' sound.  
  
* Like mother, like daughter.* Chiaki sweat dropped.  
  
I waited for her in front of the building. She surely was slow. Finally I saw her got off of the lift. She looked in relief as she saw me, waiting for her.  
  
" Do you think I would left you behind? " I spoke near her ear as she caught up. Even for a second, I still could saw her blushing face. I would fly through clouds to watch her smile and her red face in embarrassment.  
  
She was still too young for me as a human to have a crush on her. But I didn't care. I had asked her to marry when she was baby. Every people may think that I was ill or something. I still remembered Miyako's pale face, my present mother when she heard me that I would marry Natsuki-chan. Haha.she was almost faint.  
  
As we ran together with the green wind that blew with us, I kept my pace with her. If she got late, I would happily accompany her with some punishment. I loved to see her immature face yet beautiful with some tangled of her soft hair in front of her face.  
  
She soon realized my attention was rested on her for long time. She flushed a bit and pouted. " What are you looking at? "  
  
I smiled with the content of my heart. " I'm watching the most beautiful angelic face in every world right now. " But all I got was a hit on my head.  
  
" Baka! (means : stupid) Watch your words! " I knew that she was embarrassed that her face was as red as a rose.  
  
Soon we arrived at our school. Though there was a class for elementary and high elementary, still we were split. Why I didn't give birth on the same years?! It meant I had to be separated for half of a day. I moved my head down for a disappointing moment.  
  
I shouldn't be like this. I should be as cheerful as the bright golden sun, so I could cherish Natsuki's days. I slapped my cheek softly and waved her as I walked to my class. " Bye, Natsuki-chan! I'll wait for you in front of the gate this evening! " I ran and left her with some friends that soon surrounded her.  
  
I always wished the same thing all day. I wished that school would over soon. I wanted to see her again. Luckily I still could be able to catch up with the lesson. When I was thinking of her, I also listened to the teacher. I couldn't fail class for Natsuki. It would be a shame if I failed the class.  
  
I looked out side. The fluffy cloud moved lingered lazily. I lost my mind where my past was laid. The beauty paradise of Heaven, I had left it for sixteen years by now. I put my eyes straight, where the class of Natsuki or Fin should be.  
  
" Natsukiiii-chan!!" I spread my hand and ran toward her class. Soon I met Toki and Celcia wandered in front of her class. I decreased my speed and panted a bit. I watched them impatiently. " Where is Natsuki-chan? "  
  
" I don't know. She has been got out when we arrived here. "  
  
I didn't really like Toki as he was my eternal rival of Fin, but we still best friends when we were in Heaven. He and Celcia also the ones who helped me to give Fin some power, so she could live. They had to give up their Holy Power when I had to cut my magical amethyst hair for her.  
  
I was once a pure Angel with the power of God that was granted to me. And I had to lose such an amount of power soon for her. I just too loved her to give her everything. I didn't regret it though. I asked the God for the blessing of power, thus I could help her. The power that I obtained was for her then I just returned it to her.  
  
I couldn't just stand here. I had a very very bad feeling. I hated the feeling that hurt in my chest. I had to meet her to make sure that everything was fine. I ran along the corridor for one woman. Natsuki..  
  
( Author: Should I finish here? ^_^) Just kidding! What do you wish for me to do?  
  
The break time was almost over. I still could not find her. The only place that I never took a peek was the roof. I ignored my tiredness and ran up the countless stairs. Then I bumped someone. We both fell helplessly and felt ache.  
  
" Shinji? " I heard a melody voice that I knew very well played in my ears. I watched the one that bumped me.  
  
" Na..Natsuki?!" I felt as if some burden had been lifted from my shoulders. Or maybe not..  
  
" What are you doing here? " I could hear some embarrassment in her soft voice, and it wasn't because of me. Then another student came toward us.  
  
" Are you okay, Nagoya-san? " I saw a younger teen than me helped Natsuki to stand up. He touched her!! How could he!?  
  
" Are you okay, Natsuki-chan?" I tried to stand between them, but failed because of Natsuki. She acted very strange now.  
  
" I'm FINE! Let me go, Shinji! " She slapped my hand when I tried to reach her. She never scolded me that rude. Natsuki..?  
  
" You must be Minazuki-kun. I know you very much. Every morning I could see a lot of your fans waiting for you.( Author: Hey, I'm also your fans, Access! ) " He greeted politely, which still I didn't like him.  
  
" And you're? " I felt curious of this young man.  
  
" I'm Miwari Aki. Nice to meet you. " He smiled toward me. My bad feeling worsened. I shook his hand that he offered though. He still Natsuki's friend. At least I should behave.  
  
" Oh, Nagoya-san. I'm waiting for you answer soon. " He left with red face of Natsuki. I frowned without able to say any words.  
  
" What answer? " I asked the shorter girl.  
  
" You don't have to know. Why do you always interfere with me?! " I was hurt with her word. I didn't mean to bother her. All I had done was searching her all over the place until I even couldn't run anymore and all she said was that?! Was I wrong to worry?  
  
" Why..? I was searching every place for you and what I get?" I couldn't put my cheerful mask anymore. She was the only one that could make me kill myself. She was also the one who could make me shed tears.  
  
" I don't ask you to worry about me! I don't need you! "  
  
I stunned like a freezing statue of angel of despair. She soon put her hand in front of her pink lips. I tried to hold this agony but I couldn't. If she was the one who said that words, it hurt me twice than it should be.  
  
I ran aimlessly in this confusing school. I just had to go and left her. I couldn't let her saw the other side of weakness of the bright perfect sun. I even couldn't follow the lessons very well. The teacher's voice was heard vaguely. Everything was like a misty air.  
  
" Yes, Natsuki-chan said that Miwari-kun had just asked her out. She said that she would give the answer at the end of school. I am also surprised. Then what would you do, Shinji-kun? Natsuki-chan has been admiring him long enough. " Celcia spoke as third of us went home, leaving Natsuki behind.  
  
Natsuki admitted everything to Celcia, but not me?! We were very close since I always played with her. Since she was a baby! Soon I realized that she was no longer the little baby that I knew.  
  
And what I feared most..that she was no longer mine only. That her heart had changed. That my beloved Fin had died nineteen years ago. That she would never be at my side anymore.  
  
I didn't want that to happen, but Natsuki seemed fell in love to him. She blushed redder than when she was with me. She was angry as I disturbed her and Miwari. Why would she choose him over me? Weren't we fated to be united? Wasn't that why I reincarnated?  
  
Everything was like a subtle confusion. I just wanted her. Why this only wish was hard to be fulfilled? Why I should suffer this much, only to have her in my arms? My thought ripped apart my heart to fragments of despair of mirror.  
  
Fin-chan nor Natsuki-chan..I couldn't have them..We once separated by death and now by a human boy. Was our red thread not entangled each other?  
  
Wow, a bit sad. I like Access veeeerrrrryyy much! Fin too! ( More than the main character itself. ^_^6 ) Mostly this fic based on the manga and Access' POV! Please let me know if there is some mistake. Remember! I'm a beginner! 


	2. call

Disclaimer: I don't own KKJ. But I really want Access and fin to be mine!!  
  
A/N: I love ACCESS!! I LOVE FIN!! KAWAII!! Especially with the adult version of Access! I love him at the first sight on manga. Still I like him in anime, but I like him more more in manga! Hehe, review please! This is for Access and Fin's lover!  
  
By Irisgem  
  
" Shinji! Shinji! Wake up! You might be late! " The dark purple head wife shouted. I could hear the footsteps of my mother that was a routine all morning. Before she held the doorknob, I got out of my room, with a complete preparation.  
  
" I am ready, okaa-san. " She was stunned with a gap mouth. Was it so odd for me to wake earlier?  
  
" Would you like to have some breakfast? " She offered kindly, watching my unusual behavior.  
  
" No, I would go to Natsuki's apartment. " I walked to the refrigerator and took a sip of my milk. With a simple kiss on cheek and greeting, I left the house to Natsuki's apartment.  
  
I could feel a change with me. I was in jealous. I shouldn't be like this. I was used with Fin's rejection, why couldn't I being persistent as before? I slapped my cheeks softly and hit the button that caused a ringing tone.  
  
I saw the fine woman that stood at the door. She hadn't lost her charm as ex-Jeanne, the reincarnation of Jeanne d' Arc. " Ah, Access, what brings you here this earlier? " She asked with a joking tune.  
  
I became a cheerful teen again. There were still persons, who remembered me as the black angel, Access Time.  
  
" Nothing, just want to see your happy life and your pretty daughter. " I spoke gleefully. She replied my playing words with a soft laugh. No wonder Chiaki felt in love to her.  
  
" Come in. Natsuki hasn't got up. You come too early. " She moved aside to let me in." With some gratitude, I came and met Chiaki on his chair with some coffee that let out hot misty air.  
  
" Do you have your breakfast already? " the chestnut head woman asked politely while she was walking up stairs, to Natsuki's room.  
  
" No! I would like some pancakes please! " I saw Chiaki sighed at my statement. " Don't you get bored with the same food that you swallow all days? "  
  
" Of course not." He shook his head helplessly. Suddenly I could feel a bad feeling for Chiaki. I didn't know why, there were something that changed in him.  
  
" Chiaki, ( I stopped calling him Sindbad since he was no longer the fabulous thief. ) Is there something wrong with you? " I stared lingered innocently, not allowing any forbidden expression to slip out.  
  
" Huh? "  
  
" Shinji! I have said thousands times that I DON"T WANT TO WALK WITH YOU!!! Why couldn't you understand such a simple sentence?! " The beautiful angel voice was too loud and deafened my sensitive ears. I thought it went same for Chiaki.  
  
" Hehehe..I just want to walk with you, Natsuki. " I sweat dropped as I watched her letting out such a dangerous aura that might explode any time. But it never made me gave up on chasing her. I was used to beaten up by her hurt punch. She was still strong even for girl. No, she was no longer a little girl. She was twelve this year. Her body started to develop very well that could attract every man, even me.  
  
Umm..but I had fallen in love with her long time ago. I even proposed her when she was just given birth. Every one might think that I was crazy, but I was reincarnated with Access' memory. Wasn't it natural for me to act like that? And the disappointing thing was Natsuki didn't bring Fin's memory with her. And I should start over on getting her heart.  
  
" I'm sorry, Shinji. From now on, I could not walk with you anymore." She looked a bit sad. With a lowered head, she said something that I really didn't want to hear.  
  
" I would walk with Miwari-kun from now on. "  
  
Maron and Chiaki seemed in surprised. Maron almost dropped her tray of cups of teas when Chiaki spilled his coffee on his trouser.  
  
" Natsuki?!" They both shouted at the same time then stared me with worried expression.  
  
I had prepared for this, but still was hurt.  
  
" So? I won't stand between you. I just want protect you then! Please? " I pleaded cheerfully. Deep inside me shattered into pieces.  
  
She sighed deeply and crossed her arms in front of her chest. " Even if I say no, you will still follow us, won't you? " I hugged her playfully. She looked startled though. " Thank You, Natsukiiiii!!! " Still Maron and Chiaki gave that "look". I pretended, as if I didn't look at them.  
  
It was quite crowd for a morning walk. Celcia walked on the left of Natsuki and Miwari-kun on Natsuki's right while I was walking behind them with Toki. I glanced at the two years younger boy beside me. I could feel his dangerous glare at Miwari-kun. No wonder, we both fell hopelessly in love with Fin.  
  
" Shinji, why are you letting her? "  
  
" Hmm?" I responded him simply.  
  
" I thought that my only rival is you, but there is still another person. Are you really protecting her? " He looked in anger as if he would like to break every things that stood in his way.  
  
" If she could find her happiness in Miwari-kun, why we bother her? Do you want to take her happiness with force? She would hate us, you know. " I tried to answer without looking at him. I was afraid he would know that I was also hurt.  
  
" Shinji.." He was deep in thought to understand my words. We were once rival but no longer. We were both the ones, who lost the angel of our love. Sometimes Celcia watches for us. She gave a gleam face, which resting sympathy on us. We had to be strong to protect Natsuki.  
  
" Chiaki, have you prepared to go to work? " The wood color head walked toward her husband with a certain charm. She got no replies, but all of Chiaki's things were still at the apartment. She wondered worriedly and searched for her beloved.  
  
" Chiaki? Chiaki?! Chi.." The orbs that once shined with happiness glittered with shock. The blue headman lied unconsciously on the floor of living room, closing his sapphire eyes.  
  
" CHIAKI!!" Maron ran hurriedly with trickle of shining tears fell from her face. She held Chiaki's body with the thrust of pain on her chest. " Please be strong! " She soon put the telephone to Nagoya's hospital.  
  
( Too many movement of view, isn't it? )  
  
Natsuki's POV ( for a while ^_^6)  
  
" ?....Where am I? "  
  
All I could see was the thick mist and myself. I hated to be alone. Where were all people?  
  
" Mother? Father? " I still got no reply. My own voice echoed limitlessly. I was getting scared.  
  
" Shinji?! Celcia? Toki?! " I didn't know why, now I really needed Shinji at my side. He was the first person that appeared inside my head. I wondered why I wasn't calling for Miwari-kun.  
  
Suddenly I could feel a sound and blurry shadow. " Shinji?! "  
  
Then I gazed at the amethyst orbs that twinkling with passion and hope. He looked like Shinji, but not Shinji. He had longer hair that reached his feet. He looked so mature as Shinji was. There was a pretty deep purple jewel that shaped oval on his forehead. I also could see the pair of wings on his back. His long traditional Japanese clothes were so weird, still fitted on him. My heartbeat was palpitating faster.  
  
I just knew him. Somewhere that was far beyond of my grasp.  
  
" Who..are you? " I stuttered as he smiled at me.  
  
" Have you forgotten of our past? " His smile grew bitter. It hurt me somehow. I would like to make him happy without any reason.  
  
" Who are you? " I asked him again.  
  
" It was something that you should remember when you were ready. " Soon his form was emerged with the mist. I tried to hold him, but soon he was gone. I almost cried but no tears fell. Then I heard another voice. It was harsher.  
  
" NAGOYA!! " I jolted on my chair.  
  
" Ah, yes?!" I saw the teacher was holding the chalk. I also understood that he was angry when I saw his face. I tried to melt his anger by laughing soft but foolishly, and it ended with vain.  
  
He pointed his finger to the outside of class. I felt helplessly to defend myself that I was sleeping during the class. Thus I walked outside with Miwari-kun's gaze on me. When I saw his face, I couldn't feel anything. Didn't I fall in love with him?  
  
Then I saw a teacher ran along the corridor to my class in rush and whispered something to my nasty teacher. He suddenly called me in and asked me to follow him to office.  
  
" Your father is suddenly ill. You may come home earlier. "  
  
I stared my teacher with stunning look. I couldn't believe what I just heard. "Father? " I ran from school, ignoring my bag and books in my class.  
  
* What has happened here? Father? Mother? *  
  
" EHHHH?! She went home earlier?! " Toki and I questioned Miwari-kun at the same time.  
  
" Yes, I have a request. " He looked at me solemnly. " I have a course today, so I couldn't go to Natsuki. Could you bring her bag? You live as her neighbor, right? "  
  
Without thinking further, I just agreed his request. " Yes, I will. "  
  
Then I brought her bag and hurriedly ran to Nagoya's hospital. There were Celcia and Toki behind me, leaving the green head boy behind.  
  
* Fin, Please wait for us! *  
  
" Where is Nagoya's room? " I asked the receptionist of this enormous hospital, panted hard. She searched for files and looked intently. "Number 607 "  
  
We ran for lift. I couldn't wait this long. I ran up the stairs with two bags. " Shinji!! " I could hear Celcia's voice. I ignored as I ran with diamond droplets of sweat fell.  
  
" Chiaki!! " I opened the door with a 'BANG' sound dumbly. I hoped the nurses would not get angry and expel me out. Maron and her lovely daughter watched me with tears in their eyes. Natsuki glared at me for my rudeness.  
  
I rubbed my back head with mourning face. " I'm sorry. Is Uncle Chiaki fine? " I walked toward the laid body. Just when Natsuki meant to open her mouth, Maron stopped her child and spoke in pain, " He isn't fine. The doctor doesn't know whether he would gain his conscious or not. "  
  
" His illness is...? " I was getting worried. I couldn't let my ex- partner to die. " It is.. a cancer. " Maron started to cry again. Natsuki put her hand on her crying mother's back.  
  
It was suddenly raining. Why everything was so gloomy? " Don't worry. He would be fine. Because he was Sind..."  
  
" Shinji!!" Maron warned me with worry eyes. Natsuki watched us in doubt.  
  
I covered my mouth and accused myself for my careless act.  
  
" What are you trying to say? "  
  
" Natsuki, it is just a past. " I nodded as an agreement with the reincarnation of Jeanne.  
  
" BUT MOTHER! " Suddenly another click sound was heard. Toki and Celcia were standing there with agony face.  
  
" Natsuki, you should go home. You still have a class to attend. " The lovely wife stood up.  
  
" But who would accompany you? I want to be with father too. "  
  
" Natsuki. Aunt Miyako and her husband would come. Go. Home. " She suppressed her sentence. It meant it would be useless to debate more. She turned her head to me.  
  
" Please take her home, Shinji. Could you do this one thing? Please take care of her for this day. "  
  
" Yes, Auntie. As you wish."  
  
When Natsuki was out of the room and I was in front of the door, she murmured with low voice that only me could hear.  
  
" Don't tell her anything. She should regain something by herself. Then she would remember your love, Access. "  
  
I smiled sadly. " It would be useless though she regain her memory. She has another life to go on. " Then I closed the door that became a limit gate between us.  
  
" Shinji. "  
  
" Yes? "  
  
" What are you trying to say just now? "  
  
I stared her. I had my promise not to speak it out. " Natsuki, it is just a past. A past would not bother your future. Can't you let go that topic? "  
  
" But I think there is something I should know. I feel like a stranger in my own family. I hate that. " I tried to touch her but I cancel my action. I could not do any console because Natsuki never loved me.  
  
" You still a member of Nagoya family. The past of them doesn't make you out of their lives."  
  
I took a step further than her. " If you would like to know then you should remember it by yourself. "  
  
" Remember? How could I? Am I knowing their past when my childhood? " I smiled meaningfully. She suddenly changed her expression from doubt to shock.  
  
" Shin..ji? "  
  
" Yes? "  
  
" I was dreaming this afternoon during the class. I ...met you. "  
  
" Natsuki? "  
  
" But he wasn't really you. He was like an angel with same color of your eyes and your hair. And he was wearing a kimono. His hair was longer. "  
  
My heart seemed to stop. She remembered the old me? No, it couldn't be. "Natsuki, you were just dreaming. " I pretended as it was nothing, but failed.  
  
" You lied!! You don't think you could fool me with your word, do you?! I could read your respond! Shinji!! "  
  
Before I knew, we had arrived in front of her apartment. This meant a chance. "Natsuki, You. Are. Just. Imagining. Thing. I know it is a shock to know your father illness. Here, take your bag and go sleep. I would pick you up tomorrow. " Then I hurriedly went to my apartment and closed the door. Her voice was ringing though.  
  
" SHINJI!! "  
  
I rested my body behind the door. " It isn't the right time. Not yet. I'm sorry, Natsuki. "  
  
I could hear she closed the door hardly. She would wake all neighbors. I was also too tired and went to my own slumber. Yet it was hard to forget things that happened today.  
  
" Kami-sama, what should I do now...?"  
  
* Access, the black angel. *  
  
" Huh? " I blinked as I heard voice.  
  
* There is a way to cure him. *  
  
" How?! What should I do? "  
  
* You would know when time comes. *  
  
" How could I know? "  
  
* Tomorrow, come to the roof of hospital. I shall grant my power, with a sacrifice of you. I need a messenger for my miracle and I can't leave my place yet. With the occurrence that happened nineteen years ago, I lost a lot of Holy Power. Do you understand what that means? *  
  
"...It means I should leave Fin Fish? "  
  
* ..Yes. *  
  
~~~~  
  
No review..sigh. Well, I'm writing this for fun though. But still be happier with review. PLEASE! REVIEW! 


	3. transform

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I am jealous with Tanemura Arina  
because she owns Access!!  
  
A/N: I get review! I get review! Thanks Akio! This chapter can be done  
with your support!  
  
By Irisgem  
  
" Shinji? " * knock knock *  
  
I couldn't believe it! He made a beautiful lady waiting for minutes in front of his door!!! Usually he picked me up in the morning, but now he was late. I wondered what had happened. This was Sunday, though. I was just thinking to ask his accompany to visit my ill father.  
  
" Natsuki-chan? " A young boy that was older than me two years came into my attention. At his beside stood an adolescence girl with shoulder length hair. They looked at me with curiosity.  
  
" What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at hospital? " He asked while he was taking my hand to his. I took a step backward with a sweat dropped. I smile foolishly and answered him back.  
  
" Yes, I am going to hospital now. So I want to ask Shinji-chan to go with me. But I change my mind! I would never ask him again! Never!! To make me waiting that long! " I was so angry, with frustration and concern. I was thinking to ask him about my past on the way to Nagoya hospital, my grandfather's property.  
  
" Eh? He said that he was on the way to your father's room when we met him an hour ago. Does he go alone? We thought that.." Celcia stared with queried look.  
  
I felt another urge of feeling that made me depressed. He was never doing this to me. Leaving me alone and going without any message. He usually followed me and was always at my side, no matter the situation was.  
  
He was always like my garbage bin, where I threw all my emotion to him. He knew everything about my feeling more than other person, even more than my beloved parent.  
  
He was a very jovial teenager; maybe too cheerful that plagued me all time. But on the same time, he was the only that could give me consolation when I really needed it. But this time...he didn't understand my woe for my father.  
  
" Thank you, Celcia-chan. I'll go to hospital now. " I unleashed my hand from Toki's grasp. " I should be hurry. " Then I waved to them and ran toward the lift. They replied my wave though.  
  
" We'll catch up later! "  
  
I smiled secretly. They were really my best friends. Shinji-chan was our playmates too. I wondered why he left me behind. We could walk together. He always said that he really loved to walk with me.  
  
A sudden thought emerged in my mind. Could it be that he was going to talk something in secret with mother? Yesterday he shunned me when a forbidden topic slipped from his lips. There must be a riddle about my past than entangled with his and mother. I walked faster to demand their answer soon.  
  
Access' POV  
  
I sat beside the chestnut head, Maron. Her beautiful eyes were dull and shadowed as she stayed vigil, watching over his husband for a whole twenty hours. I pitied her. I hoped Chiaki would soon wake up. There was a way, but I wasn't ready. I just wanted to keep this moment longer, hoping this time to stay in eternity.  
  
I knew that it wasn't fair to freeze the time, so I stayed there beside Chiaki that reposed in front of my eyes on the white sheet slumber. It was so painful to see Natsuki. She didn't have any feeling toward me and I should leave her soon. I didn't know what to do now. I should become " the messenger of Kami-sama " soon but..I didn't want to leave this world yet.  
  
I saw my human mother. Her amethyst hair veiled her pale face. Her eyes were closed with tiredness, as she stayed awake with Maron. My father had gone for his work. I shouldn't fool myself or be selfish. They were with pure heart devoting their self for love and friendship. I was in qualm. Was it wrong to stay like this for a while? It could be too late if I attached myself longer on Earth.  
  
Then I saw Maron's sleeping form at the corner of my eyes. I smiled a little sadly. She shivered a bit with the wind played her hair. I left my seat and walked to close the window.  
  
The livid sky hung with gray cloud. The blessing water would soon pour down to the Earth, wetting the ground and trees. I touched the cold glass window, missed the freedom of flying. The limitless horizon was my playground, no, Access' playground. Minazuki Shinji never had a pair of wing to fly to the blue sky among the doves.  
  
I returned to my proper seat and took my jacket off to cover Maron's fragile body and heart. My mother hadn't putting her sweater off. Well, it was almost winter season. She always reminded herself to prepare her sweater. She wasn't that careless like her best friend, Maron.  
  
While I was placing my jacket on her, she woke a bit sleepily. " Thank you, Access. " She still hadn't forgotten about my old name. Smiling warmly, I replied her back. " Your welcome,..Jeanne. "  
  
She giggled little and defeated to dream again. I took over the turn to watch my old partner thief. He was paler than yesterday. It seemed the illness had dwelled quietly inside him for a long time. The cancer was too severe by now. Sometimes he winced in pain but still hadn't regained consciousness.  
  
Suddenly someone entered the private room. " How is he? " I saw the grandfather of Natsuki went in with worries. He still looked young and handsome. He was very akin with Chiaki, only looked older than Chiaki.  
  
I turned my head and gazed on him. " He isn't getting better. I doubt he would wake soon. " He lowered his head with grief. " Oh..Why should be him? It would be better if I were the one who was ill. I never become a good father for him. He was still very young. And he dies soon like his mother. I would be alone again. "  
  
I hated this moody atmosphere and weather. Why should I feel doubt? Wasn't it nice to be useful for other people? I clenched my hand and felt shame for my subtle fear. I had decided. If I could save someone than I'll do it with my might. I should become the wind for Natsuki, and all of my friends.  
  
I tapped his shoulder softly with a consolation meaning. " He would be fine. I promised. For you, Maron, Chiaki, and Natsuki. He blinked at me nervously. " Shouldn't you call them that were older than you with more respect? You said as if you were older than them. "  
  
I whispered like a breeze under my breath. " Yes, I am." He heard it though and looked confused. " What do you...?"  
  
Then a nurse came inside and interrupted his sentence. " President Nagoya, your secretary wishes for your presence. " He sighed with frustrated voice. " I shall come in a minute."  
  
Then he left with the nurse that somehow looked at me with interest. She annoyed me with her winking eyes. I didn't know whether I was that appealing or not for a teenage. Natsuki never gave me a glance. She rejected my love and affection mostly.  
  
" Maron, soon you don't have to worry anymore. If I had to give my human life, then I'll give it for you, pal. "  
  
Then the door opened forcefully. My heart almost stopped to beat. I jolted form my chair then fell helplessly on the floor. " Natsuki, what are you do..."  
  
She cut my word and shouted as loud as she can while she was closing the door behind her. " WHY DO YOU LEAVE ME AND GO HERE WITHOUT INVITING ME?!!!! "  
  
" Uhh...I think that you need time to be alone. " I closed my ears. Her voice deafened my ears and made my brain went numb.  
  
" I DON'T NEED YOU TO CHOOSE WHAT IS THE BEST FOR ME!! " Then I put my forefinger to my lips to shush her. Maron moved a bit, bothered by her thundering voice. She calmed herself and took a seat beside me. She stared at me with flaming anger in her eyes.  
  
" I wonder how you still have flame in your eyes while there is raining outside. " I joked with a bitter reply. "Shinji-chan, why are you doing this to me? "  
  
" Doing what? "  
  
" You are pretending as if there is nothing! I know that you keep something in secret with my parent that I shouldn't know! Please! "  
  
I watched her impassively. " Are you that eager to know? "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
"Even if the consequence of knowing your past would become a burden along your future?"  
  
" YES! "  
  
Maybe I provoked her too much. I snorted with heavy heart. I was sorry, Maron. I would trouble you soon because of your daughter eagerness and me. " Would you come with me? "  
  
I kept my speed with her. Her solemn face made me heart twisted. I loved her too much that wouldn't return. I missed my Fin. Our love died by time. I walked the stairs up to the roof. The droplets of diamond rain hit my face and trickled from my grim face like tears. The darkness reigned over the world. Even the noon was like a night without winking, glittering stars.  
  
" Not all of the truth is nice. Mostly it brings pain and hatred. Still why you wish for it, Natsuki? " She watched me with amazed. It wasn't like me to speak poetic. I could see no doubt in her emerald eyes.  
  
" Because the unknowing past could change me on some way. I..I somehow felt that I missed something that was important in my past. I just had to know. Please, I could take care the consequence by my own. "  
  
I smiled weakly. Her implored eyes killed my heart slowly. " Then you shall the miracle for your belief. " I raised my hands, encountered the falling drop of rain to purify myself.  
  
" Shinji-chan?" She looked startled.  
  
" Please be silence. " I closed my eyes and prayed for Holy power upon me.  
  
// Kami-sama, I am ready...to be your messenger. Please grant me the power to help the one I loved. //  
  
* I have waited. Use this Holy Power once again to save someone that was dear to you, the black angel, Access Time. *  
  
A sudden light blanketed me and gave me such warmth and pain. I could hear the scream of Natsuki.  
  
// Natsuki, this is the truth that you wish to know. //  
  
A very bright light from the roof covered the hospital. Every person watched with amazement and opened jaw. The miracle had occurred on the hospital. I was blackened out for a while with such glowing power that struck me mercilessly. Then the light died out slowly, leaving me with the pair of white wings on my back.  
  
I was in endeavor to sit up while Natsuki took steps backward. The cold rain still fell endlessly, wetting my amethyst feet length hair. I was cladding the kimono dress with a beautiful purple jewel on my forehead.  
  
I was a vice-angel again with the help of Kami-sama. With the power that I obtained just now, I should be able to save Chiaki. But first, I should tell anything about truth to Natsuki. I watched her with tedious look.  
  
I could see fear inside Natsuki's emerald eyes. I could see my angel form on her glassy eyes. With soft voice I tried to calm her. " This...is the truth that you wish to know, Fin Fish."  
  
She blinked at me with curious and doubt. " You...are Shinji-chan? Why you are in my dream? "  
  
" Not Shinji. I am Access. Access Time, the black angel. I am reincarnated into Minazuki Shinji, for Fin. And you are the reincarnation of Fin, the banished angel. "  
  
" No, it couldn't be possible.."  
  
" You are the one who would like to know. Please be strong. "  
  
" You were once an angel that stayed with Maron like her family. And Maron is.. the reincarnation of Jeanne d' Arc. Do you remember the articles about Jeanne's theft in the past? She is Maron. "  
  
" In order to seal the demon, she changed to Jeanne and stole the things that possessed with demon with your help." I stopped for a while, waiting for her reaction. She was too shock to comment, so I continued to tell the truth. I should be hurry as time passed faster for Chiaki.  
  
" And Chiaki is Sindbad, the rival of Jeanne and the one who sealed the demon. He worked as partner...with me. You made an unforgivable sin that made you being banished from Heaven. "  
  
" Then you worked for demon to survive. But Maron's love for you made you realize and turned your back on demon. You died in order to protect Maron, your present mother. And you got reincarnated as her daughter now. That's all. "  
  
I felt sorry for her. I really didn't want her to remember her ordeal. She was too persistent to give up. I mourned for my retelling story too. I didn't tell her everything. Our love in the past was no longer important for now. It would be a burden for her in love affair. I didn't wish to chain her with forgotten love.  
  
Suddenly I could feel the dying aura of Chiaki. He had no time longer. I flied passed the stunned girl. She snapped out of her mind and pursued me. With the wings on my back, no one could see me. They would think of me as a gust of wind.  
  
I entered Chiaki's room gracefully. The awake Maron watched me with surprised. " A...Access? Am I imagining thing? " She rubbed her eyes that were red with tears. I smiled relaxingly. " You're not, Jeanne. "  
  
I walked toward Chiaki's weak body while Maron asked me. " What has happened? Why do you become like this? "  
  
I placed my hand on the blue head's forehead and wielded the blessing Holy Power that I received just now. A soft vague light emerged from my palm, waning the half dark room.  
  
" I'm sorry, Jeanne. I couldn't keep the secret of Fin's past to Natsuki. I just confided her. " Trying to keep my sadness aside, I spoke the message to Maron.  
  
" Jeanne, no, Maron, could you tell this to Miyako? " I gazed at my dear mother. Her innocent sleeping form would remain inside my memory forever. I would miss my happy human life and her angry voice.  
  
" Please tell her that I said sorry for leaving her. For not able to become her son anymore. " I could feel hot tears welled inside my eyes, waiting the proper time to spill out. She looked in fear and anxious.  
  
" What are you talking about?! Why should you leave her? I couldn't tell her like this! ' Your son returned into angel and went back to Heaven.' How could I say that?! Her beloved son transformed back into an angel, couldn't you understand what she might come through later?"  
  
" I have no choice, neither you are. If I don't do this, Chiaki would die. If you were on my place, what would you do? "  
  
She stopped protesting. On the exchange, she cried quietly. Tears fell down like a limitless river. Just the second I had done with Chiaki, Natsuki came into the room. She panted heavily and grabbed my kimono's collar.  
  
" Tell me, where is Shinji-chan?! Are you hiding him? "  
  
" I told you. I am Shinji, but also Access." My jaded voice was almost inaudible. The healing progress really took all of my energy. I was too tired to speak or move.  
  
" I don't believe you!! Give Shinji back! " She screamed that echoed inside the room. Her tears also fell and cried with her mother. Their sobbing voice hurt me. Then Maron helped me. She tapped her daughter's shoulder fondly.  
  
" He tells the truth. He is Shinji, but also Access. "  
  
" No.."  
  
Then a growled sound melted the tense atmosphere. I saw him, the ex- Sindbad, tried to sit up on his bed. Maron's eyes soon filled with love and happiness. Natsuki saw her father with a subtle cheerful one. This family situation made me delighted. We were too long in a foul season. Soon we'll embrace the warm period, except me maybe.  
  
I glimpsed on them for second then limped to the front door. I had to support myself by holding my arm. I lingered in my position when Natsuki called my name.  
  
" Please wait. I don't care whether you are Shinji-chan or Access. I would say thank you. And..please stay.."  
  
I gazed on her. We shared the same look. Sadness, grief, longing, hope and mourning that mixed into one. " I couldn't. That is my sacrifice. I have given up my human life to save him. " Then I spread my wings and flied to the exit way. I chose roof though.  
  
Without much power left, I returned where I should belong. Raindrops and tears fell from my face while I was flying beyond the sky. I could hear the shrill shouting voice of a girl that I loved so much played inside my ear. Without looking back, I replayed her beauty face inside my head. The pain thrust me like thousand sharp knives stabbed my heart.  
  
" SHINJIII!!!"  
  
// I am more in pain than the fallen angel. No one could save me but her. But I couldn't at her side, neither see her. Maybe it is something that called heartbroken. Maybe an angel could die once again. Maybe..  
  
Ugh, how sad..But still review please. I wish I could get two review at least. I wish..Wow, it is tiring. This chapter is long enough. 


	4. when the wind got caught

Disclaimer: More I write, more I feel that I don't own anything..-_-..  
  
A/N: Hehe..I'm sorry, Aiko. My hand slipped and wrote your name in a wrong way. By the way, I actually had read Scarlet Rose 5's fic, but I couldn't access my Internet! It accessed sloooowly. So I couldn't review her fic. But she has delayed her fic too long! Could you tell her about this? Tell her to UPDATE SOON!!  
  
Hey, why Access and Fin's fic are not much?! Is there no one there to write? Sob sob... And for that, I'll write aaaaaass muchhhh as I could!!  
  
By Irisgem  
  
Natsuki's POV  
  
The pure white wing...  
  
Feathers fell slowly like snow but warm...  
  
Hitting gently like a loving embrace..  
  
Leaving me alone in eternal tranquility..  
  
Minazuki Shinji or Access Time..  
  
I didn't care which one of you..  
  
Just you..  
  
Please come and protect me with your fluttering angelic wing..  
  
And took me to endless freedom.  
  
Out of the ephemeral pain in my stained soul..  
  
" SHINJIIIII!!!! "  
  
I saw him fled away. With spreading pure wings, he returned to the sky, where he should belong. I tried to reach him but he couldn't hear my voice. Why my chest was so hurt? I put my both hands in front of my chest. Trying to push away this torment, more the pain came like thousands of knives.  
  
I tumbled on my knees dumbly under the rain pour. I was alone without someone at my side to console. No one was there for me to let out my distress. I tried to remember his smile, his silly laugh, his consoling hand, his playful embrace, and his lovely eyes. Why did it hurt so much just because your best friend left you? It wasn't the same pain that came to me when I knew the limit of my father's life.  
  
My world was chained. I didn't know what to do next. Then a flash image of Miwari-kun came into my mind. There was nothing. My heart didn't react. Was it because of the sorrow? No...not only that. His image didn't do anything better. I just wanted to let out this urge of feeling.  
  
Usually when time like this came, my silly best friend and also my brother since my childhood would hug me fondly and give his shoulder for me. It was never often, but I still remember when I cried and made his clothe wet with tears. I stuttered saying 'sorry' but he smiled gently like breeze in the forest.  
  
"What comes into my concern is your condition, not my cloth. Are you fine now?"  
  
He gave me so much comfort and I rejected him mostly. He became the place for me to take out my frustration. No matter I had done to him, he still chased me all over places and protected me from foul mood.  
  
He was never been able to be substituted. Toki and Celcia weren't as close as him. He was too near to my heart. I became to rely on him so much, depend on him and trouble him. He was never seemed to mind. He was too sweet more than any people had done to me. There would be no one that vexed me all time.  
  
It was helpless. My tears that welled in my eyes, spilled out and mixed with the twinkling diamond of raindrop. He left, leaving me here with the eerie darkness. The knob of roof door was turned. I didn't dare to turn my face back nor fleet a glimpse. I couldn't let my mother to worry about me. She had enough woe for my blue head father.  
  
" Natsuki..."Her voice shrieked with tears and sob. She hugged me gingerly. It was different with his, but for a while it was enough. I just needed someone at my side. I cried along with her inside her welcoming arms.  
  
" I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...I don't know what is in Access' mind all the time lately. "  
  
I gazed her, but didn't free myself from her embrace. " You...You know his true self all this time? " She shunned the eyes contact between us. After a long consideration with cool water upon our head, she replied with voice that was almost inaudible.  
  
"....Yes. " Before I could complaint, she continued her sentence in rush. " But it was for you and us and him. "  
  
" Why...are you hiding this from me? "  
  
" Because he wish so."  
  
" Shinji-chan?"  
  
" Yes. He didn't want your past became in your way of present life. Your ordeal shall last only until Fin Fish's death. Nothing in her past shall interfere you. You're Natsuki, my pretty daughter. Fin Fish is my best friend and family member. You don't have to live with memory that is no longer yours. It is his wish."  
  
I could feel a tear dropped on my palm. She cried unstoppable, neither do I. " Baka Shinji. Why should he care? " I retorted angrily. I was angry with him for his one side decision. I was angry with me. For my cruel replied, my cold act to him.  
  
" Don't he tell you? "  
  
" About what? "  
  
" Your relation with him in your past."  
  
" You said that past don't interfere me. " I giggled a bit with tears fell from my face. Gently I swept the diamond pearls away with my shaking hand.  
  
" He just tell me about your 'job' and father's with me as the banished angel. "  
  
The chestnut head wife tilted her head and was deep in thought. " He acted like that again.."  
  
" What is so important? " I started to get interest. It was heard so interesting. I had some kind of relation with Shinji in previous life. What would it be?  
  
She sighed and stood up. The drizzles began to stop. She offered her hand to help me to step back on the ground. " As you said, it is no longer important, especially without him, the one who should said it from his lips. "  
  
I groaned with despair and curious. " Mother.."  
  
She smiled meaningfully before she answered me back and wiped her tears from her jaded face. " Please, Natsuki. The truth would reveal itself. If you know it before the proper time, it would only leave you some scars that would not easily be healed. "  
  
" I don't care. I'm hurt enough. If I could go through all of this, it means I could survive without him. "  
  
She glanced over me to the boundless livid sky. The wet roof shone like a prism with the sunrays that warmly glimmered through the clouds.  
  
" I just need a word to explain your relation briefly. "  
  
" What is it? "  
  
" Lovers...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maron's POV  
  
I could see a horror look that revealed inside her eyes. She seemed to surprise. No wonder. If there were people that became childhood friends for nineteen years together, they would always think about each other as friends, no less, no more. Though they might have another feeling, still they would not admit it to protect their precious jewel that called friendship.  
  
Love was so vague. No one could tell about your feeling beside you. Many had to be risked to feel love. You had to prepare to be hurt. But at the same time, love was the only way to fill your heart to the fullest.  
  
The past of mine flashed inside my mind. I still remembered those moments, when I was sixteen. I was taking a job to seal demons as the reincarnation of Jeanne d' Arc. Then I fell in love to him. He was my rival and partner at the same time that plagued me in all the missions. He mostly hurt me, but being beside him was the happiest time for me.  
  
His blue eyes were too deep that choked me to the endless dream. He pulled me in distance from despair. I kept my forlorn hope that wished for the uniting of my beloved parents. I waited patiently in solitude for a simple letter. Then he set me free. I got back my deprived wings with his comfort love. He made me realize that I wasn't all alone.  
  
He also helped me out from sorrow for losing Fin, as my close relation of family. I was able to survive this far because of him. Then I got back all I needed. My parents never hated me, I got back our Fin as my daughter, and especially I had him at my side.  
  
Then it reminded me of Access. His patience didn't grow anything yet. He suffered so much though he never showed it. I didn't know whether he thought of it or not. If I was in his place, I couldn't endure such feeling. I would probably lose my hope.  
  
I still remembered when Fin's genuine status and her betrayal, I wept on my husband's shoulder and fell in sadness. Then he scolded me to stand on my feet and do something. He was very strong. Maybe it was his best feature. I didn't know what he was really thinking. Maybe he never thought that far. But he was very smart enough to be careful.  
  
It couldn't be that he was pretending as if there was nothing, right? He was very jovial angel that cheered every one he met. He put his solemn face sometimes though, when he explained the reason of Fin's betrayal. His belief stood strongly without anything could defeat it, even the harsh rain and storm.  
  
His power of belief was one of the essential things that melted Fin's cold heart. Inside Fin's heart, there was love for me between the families. But what changed Fin's heart was his persistent heart. He was never failed to believe at his love. I could see the strong between them. I even thought that their love had exceeded the elapsed time.  
  
When I brought Natsuki on the first time in front of that ex-black angel, I could see love in future. Fin also trespassed the time to be bound once more time with him. She kept Access earring as sign. She never let it loose from her hand before that made me curious what things that she held preciously.  
  
I gasped softly when I saw the thing inside her small silk hand. A promise made to meet each other. The earring that was so important for Access. My trickled tears fell like drizzle with a smile. She was given birth with love and shall live with love. Her faithful prince had waited for her. I was so exaggerate to meet them soon.  
  
I carried the lovely infant carefully. Her sleeping form made all person fell in love with her. I showed the baby to Access. He deserved to be the first person, which saw her beauty. He cried with happiness.  
  
His love hadn't died through the reincarnation wheel. I chuckled gleefully when he engaged small Natsuki when he was still four years old. Miyako and Chiaki shocked and their face was pale. Then Miyako scolded him for his misbehavior.  
  
I was thinking that someday Chiaki would kill Access to steal his daughter away from him. But now the situation had changed. Natsuki never thought Shinji more than friend. I didn't understand how that could happen, I just felt sorry for Access. I saw his winced face when she said openly that she would go with...who was that name? I couldn't remember, oh well.  
  
With the speed of light, he pretended with his cheerful mask, as there was nothing. He even kept his relation with Fin in darkness. He always protected her by his own 'way'. Though Natsuki mostly was angry with him, I knew that inside her heart she didn't mind at all.  
  
I saw the young adolescent that stood lingered in front of my eyes, like a statue made by freezing ice. She was so rapt that ignored my presence completely. I sighed. She snapped out of her deep thought.  
  
" It's past, Natsuki. I know what he wishes. You should carry on with your life without him. Don't you have someone to be at your side right now? "  
  
" Huh? Who? Where? "  
  
My sweat dropped. " The one that you say that you love more than Shinji- chan! You said that you didn't walk with Shinji-chan anymore because you had found the person that was at your side. "  
  
" Do you mean Miwari-kun?"  
  
* Whatever his name, I am now more worried about Access than that boy right now. *  
  
She was quiet. This cold rain has passed. Sun set with golden rays shone in the twilight. I watched this beautiful moment with grief. I wondered if Chiaki and Access were also seeing this beautiful view. Then my daughter beauty voice broke the silence between us.  
  
" Mother. "  
  
" Yes, dear? "  
  
Hesitantly, she walked beside me, accompanying me in witnessing this everlasting sunset peace. Her hands trembled with doubt. She tried to clear her throat, but nothing came out. After a long pause and waiting, she finally decided to talk.  
  
" How is the feeling of Love? "  
  
I stared at her then raised my hand to hold her soft hands in mine. I closed the distance between us. With closing eyes, I spoke gently.  
  
// Like the wind I shall blow...To cherish and protect this beautiful world and every happiness in it.//  
  
" It is something that only you could feel it. Feel and listen what your heart tells you about. Don't turn your face from truth. Face it and believe. Then you shall find your happiness. No matter what you choose, don't mourn your decision. "  
  
I fluttered my lids and looked at Natsuki's childish face. " Close your eyes and listen what your heart tells you. Then feel it. How do you feel when you think about Access, no, Shinji-chan and about Miwari-kun? " (finally I remembered his name!)  
  
She followed my orders and closed her eyes. The cloudy sky flew slowly. The lullaby sang softly with tears. The song was for lost angel in Heaven. Could you hear the pain of Natsuki, Access?  
  
Natsuki's POV  
  
I closed my eyes as my mother commanded. I was too confused. My heart was ache to think about him. I replayed all his expression and kindness like a tape. My heart went warm and relieved. But when I saw the occasion that was just happened, my heart torn apart.  
  
His beauty and long black purplish hair was so match with his mature face. His pair of wing that led him to Heaven flies with sadness. His face was so..I blushed deeply as red as the bloody rose. My heartbeat moved very fast. Something like longing was echoed inside me. But I couldn't believe it. Could it be?  
  
But when I thought of Miwari-kun, my heart was also palpitated fast. I got more confused. But this feeling for Miwari-kun was different. Something that...  
  
I opened my eyes. It was a failure.  
  
"So? "  
  
" Nothing. I couldn't understand anything though it is all about myself. "  
  
Mother smiled gently. " You have to experience. Time will lead you, my dear. Come, we shall meet your father. I also have to explain to Miyako about her lost son. She would go frantic. " She looked in distress. I could imagine what would happen.  
  
* Shinji-chan, how do I feel about you?..*  
  
I stood beside the chestnut lady, in front of the amethyst hair woman. Her face winced with disbelief and sorrow.  
  
" Maron? "  
  
" That was what he said to me for last time. I'm sorry, Miyako. "  
  
She lowered her face. No tears spilled out. Her strained face furnished with a small smile. " Is that so? I know that he would probably do that kind of thing. I would miss him. Our house would be felt empty without him. "  
  
" Miyako...."  
  
Then the tears burst out unstoppable. She embraced my mother, searching for comfort. With slender hand, mother hugged Aunt Miyako back. Uncle Minazuki stood helplessly. Leaning to the wall, he supported his exhausted body. Then hospital filled with despair with loss of a person.  
  
Father sat on his bed, watching the crying ladies with sorrow. "I'm sorry, Miyako. If it isn't for me, he probably.."  
  
" No, please don't continue it. " Miyako wept her eyes. She fled herself from Maron. With a single hand, she took his husband home and walked together, wishing to heal each other.  
  
" Are you fine, Natsuki? "  
  
Father's concern voice made me stared him. I laughed with pain.  
  
" No, I am not fine. At all. "  
  
He shunned any contact of eyes. "Baka Access..." I nodded curtly. I wondered how much had he been affected our lives.  
  
" Please, return to us...return to me, Shinji-chan. " All three of us watched outside through the window, searching the fallen feathers of an angel.  
  
A shadow appeared in an ice castle's great hall. "Finally I get you. Don't you need my help? Don't you want to meet her? Don't you want to live? "  
  
A vice-angel was chained with thousands of metals like whips. His long amethyst hair tangled in front of his handsome face. He winced with pain of injury. The shadow raised the head of the angel. With arrogant eyes, he spoke slowly.  
  
" I could give you the power that you yearned to return to her side. "  
  
The angel was closing his eyes, not wanting to hear more nor feel more. " What you could give is the power that separates me and her. Shouldn't you already been sealed, Devil? "  
  
The shrill laugh echoed loudly that deafened Access' ears like fairies'. His jaded eyes were demanding a peaceful sleep, but nothing could satisfy his tiredness. His condition made him so weak. He even couldn't struggle when the devil came to pursue him. His power was so fragile that he could barely wield his Holy power.  
  
The evil aura was too strong in the castle that made him in pain. It tormented him most of time. He couldn't save himself, neither Kami-sama. Kami-sama had transferred His most energy to save Chiaki's life with the Holy Power that had been collected since nineteen years ago.  
  
" Do you want to stay like this forever? You couldn't survive in here with Holy Power. You would slowly die. You are also too weak already. If you die here, you would never meet her anymore forever. "  
  
The amethyst orbs flared with anger. " I would never be a slave who makes Fin-chan suffered. "  
  
The laughter even was louder. He closed his face to the angelic one. Whispering under his breath, he gave creep to Access. " You will give up, no matter what. And one thing, it was you, who stole her from me for something silly called love. "  
  
Then the shadow left the vice-angel all alone with laugh. The angel didn't last long either to stay at his form. Soon the glow emerged inside Access body and gave pain to him. His hair was now tied with a ribbon like a ponytail. His head fell helplessly while his wings returned to the black one. His raven wings left feathers on the marble sapphire floor.  
  
" Fin.."  
  
Then he fell into the darkness, where no one ever liked to wake anymore.  
  
Oh, dear! I am too cruel! Have no idea yet to save Access this time. I wanna to write fluff!! Review please! 


	5. stolen thing

Disclaimer: I don't own those little cute angels in KKJ!? How fate could be so cruel?  
  
A/N: There is the next chappie! Luckily I am too obsessed to Access and Fin (Is it Fin or Finn? ). I would still continue it whether I only get one review! Sob sob...Still thanks to Aiko for your reply. Hey, I wanna read your sister' fic. When would she continue the story?  
  
By Irisgem  
  
The solid darkness...  
  
I was alone when he wasn't here.  
  
Shinji-chan, where are you?  
  
Suddenly the strong arm pulled me back. I couldn't resist the power and glanced on my visitor. I could see the young lad that was older than me two years with a girl on his side. His horrified eyes were on me.  
  
" NATSUKI!! Watch out!"  
  
Suddenly I saw a high-speed car passed in front of me. I huffed heavily with fear. I almost die if I just took another step forward. I fell helplessly on the side of the crowd road. The driver shouted with anger in his voice by the window of his car. Toki just glared on him and came toward me.  
  
" Natsuki! You should be more careful. What's wrong with you?! "  
  
" Yes, since yesterday, you mostly spent your time losing your thought on somewhere place. You would slip your grade if you keep go on like this. " Celcia continued her brother advice. But their voice didn't really touch my heart. In foul time like this, there was only one person who could return me to the real me.  
  
He was mostly succeeding on cheering me when I was down. His foolish smile was like a good medicine to make me laugh and forget my hardship. His embrace was so warm and comforting. I usually rejected his affection because he scared me. He made me realized how weak I was. How I was so depending on other.  
  
I just wanted to pretend strong so I could exceed anything by my own, but it wasn't like that. I ended up running away with wounded lonely heart. I just couldn't confront anything by my own, but I also didn't wasn't to talk about it to others. I bottled up all of my feeling and pretended not to know.  
  
But he always could see me through and felt how weak I was and how much I needed someone who could understand my feeling without speaking it out loud. There were so many boys who asked me out and said as if they knew me that much.  
  
At first I believed their words, but then the result was the opposite. They pretended to know and acted so sweet only in front of my face. But I was so similar like them. I also gave a fake smile even I didn't want to smile.  
  
But Shinji-chan was always honest on speaking his feeling. That feature of him was the reason that he had a lot of friends because they also could feel the genuine warm of friendship near to him. I also got affected to him. When he was at my side, it seemed I could act like the real 'me '.  
  
He spoke what his heart told him to. He was grumbled when he was going to protest. He laughed so freely when he was really happy. Some teacher may hate his behavior but some of them liked him very much. His jovial feature mostly cherished the gloomy day. He also knew how to lift up the saddened spirit. Talking with him was more fun to fill your boring day. You only needed a cup of tea to get your happy days.  
  
He didn't have fans of girls as much as Miwari-kun, who got chocolates and a bunch love letters, which filled his locker to its maximum capacity. But I knew that the girls preferred to talk with Shinji-kun. They didn't envelope such a love relation but simple friendship. His cute respond and blush made you felt tickling inside to see such a face.  
  
Miwari-kun was so cool, handsome and smart. His sport was also good. ( Though not as good as Shinji-chan, who had an endless spirit ) There was no doubt that he would be so fame. He was also polite and kind to all girls and boys. But then it was only a formality, wasn't it? I never saw the real Miwari-kun before.  
  
I just got more confused with my feeling. Somehow when I thought about Miwari-kun, it was felt so far from 'love'. But then what it was called? And when I was reminded of Shinji-chan, me heart ached as if I was going to faint. Wasn't it clear enough for me or I was just pretending not knowing the truth?  
  
" Natsuki? "  
  
" Ahh, yes? " I drowned on my dreamy thought again. I should snap out of this.  
  
" The school is over here. " Celcia warned me as I kept walking pass the building. I flustered and ran to the front gate. They looked at me worriedly. I just passed them as if nothing happened.  
  
" Are you still worried about Shinji-chan? " I stopped my track and lingered on the exact position. Celcia's word made me surprised. Was I that clear to be read easily like an open book?  
  
Toki lowered his head and didn't look at me. We shunned any contact of eyes each other. I tried to keep my dignity but failed with the pain in my heart. I didn't dare to look at their jaded face.  
  
" Yes. "  
  
She smiled as pure as the angel and tapped my shoulder. " Don't worry. He would be home soon. He is just away for a while. Maybe he wants time for himself for a while. " They just didn't know the real reason. Shinji-chan wouldn't go home. He just couldn't return. He was now Access. Access Time, the black angel of God's messenger. He didn't belong to this world anymore. His place was the limitless marine sky to Heaven.  
  
Then I saw a white dove, flying away my head. The fluttering wings...I almost shed another tears. The flash of memory played once more time in my head. I just couldn't count how many times I missed him already. I shook my head and went inside the buildings as the bell rang loudly.  
  
" Natsuki.."  
  
The lunch break had come. I tried to avoid on meeting my best friends and Miwari-kun. Staying alone on the roof might a quite help. The feeling of grace winds made me felt emptier because he was so gentle and always blew like the southern wind.  
  
A sudden blast of breeze messed my lime hair and I closed my eyes as the wind hurt my eyes. Then I could hear whisper. The voice of him echoed inside my ears. Then it was gone. I was thinking it was my imagination when I heard sound vaguely but genuine sound.  
  
" Natsuki..."  
  
I jolted and tried to find him around me. " Shinji-chan? It is you, right? Please answer me! Shinji-chan?!! "  
  
The rustling green trees waved slowly and flickered by the direction of blowing gust. I got frustrated. I didn't hear anything. I just wanted to see him. So please...Burying my face on my ivory hand, I let diamonds of tears that were held forcedly fell from my emerald eyes.  
  
This time I could feel the strong arms that embraced me tightly like a misty image from behind. I turned my face to see anyone behind. There was no one but I still felt the embrace and whispers.  
  
" Natsuki..."  
  
" You're Shinji, ne? Why don't you come out? Shinji-chan, I miss you. "  
  
Suddenly the hug was loosened. I was getting afraid that he would leave me again. I tried to reach out for his hand back.  
  
" Shinji!? "  
  
* I couldn't stay at your side anymore...*  
  
" Why? I would hate you if you say that again. "  
  
* I'm sorry, Finn, no, Natsuki..I can't go from here. *  
  
I got confused. Why Kami-sama didn't let him to Earth? Was He going to keep him as His messenger forever?! " Why? It's not fair if Kami-sama keeps you for His creation and mission. He has a lot of other Angels to assist him. Why should you? "  
  
* It isn't Kami-sama. I can't say it. Please be strong, Natsuki, like what your mother has passed her ordeal. And also I..*  
  
His voice faded with another gusty spring wind. I was so happy to hear his voice again. Maybe I could meet him someday. Maybe..I had to be strong like I always did. I hummed calmly to my class. Now I wouldn't lie to myself anymore. I had found the real wish.  
  
" Natsuki! Finally we find you. Where are you? " Celcia shouted from far corridor. I waved them back and smiled widely.  
  
" I'm sorry. I went to toilet before! " I lied to them. Well, they wouldn't believe the event just now though I told them. They would think that I was ill or missed Shinji-chan too much that I started imagining things.  
  
This time I would not in doubt anymore.  
  
I love Shinji, no matter he was.  
  
Àccess' POV  
  
I felt the darkness. There was nothing beside black surroundings and me. Probably I was in my own thought. I had tried to contact Natsuki-chan, but failed. There was nothing left on my power to wield it once more time. The consuming dark fed on my Holy power. I grew weaker and weaker. It would surely mean instant death if the power went zero.  
  
I didn't know where I stood when suddenly I could see her in vague image. I didn't skip the chance I had to speak with her. I didn't care if this was my last chance. I just needed to hear her soft voice that filled my heart enough. Her image occupied my mind completely until nothing could substitute her.  
  
" Natsuki.."  
  
It didn't long before I lost the link. I hadn't said sorry yet for make her worried. ( If she was worried. * sigh *) Suddenly there was a force to make me opened my lids. I was too tired to be bothered. Why that devil couldn't leave me alone? He tortured me more than enough. What was his attention?  
  
My face was lifted by single forefinger. I woke up with the Devil-sama in front of my face. I had enough of his face as I went to boredom. My dull amethyst orbs were half-opened when I heard a mocking laugh.  
  
" Do you enjoy my gift? Don't you love to see her again? "  
  
A sudden truth struck me. So it was his doing. Why didn't he give up? Was he trying to make me missed Natsuki that I would vow an eternal devotion to him?  
  
" Oh, you are so smart, aren't you? " He smiled mischievously. A cold fear went through my vines. I just hated this feeling. He sickened me more than anything.He So he was reading my mind, how disgrace of him.  
  
" You won't succeed. Even I miss her so much, I won't devote to devil. Finn was hurt because she should lie to her own feeling. She pushed herself to fill her pure heart with sin and hatred. I would not do the same thing. "  
  
" You seemed to accuse me for something that I haven't done. " He lifted my chin and stared me directly. " The reason for her to betray Kami-sama is to meet you. And you couldn't realize it before. She lied to herself because she couldn't speak the truth while you were closing your heart to listen. "  
  
" I didn't!! " I shouted with anger. I tried to understand but....I couldn't. Was it my fault? Did I make Finn suffer that much? Was it all because of me?  
  
Yes, she did betray Kami-sama though she didn't want to do it because she would like to listen my words; because I made her promise with me, because she loved me when I didn't realize it with my very eyes. All I could see were her rejections and didn't understand something behind her lies.  
  
I made her to be a devil. I was even more unforgivable than her sin before in Heaven. I changed an angel to a devil while she killed a human to defend herself. I became to blame everything on myself.  
  
" See what I say? You pretend not see all time. " He got closer and touched my smooth face skin. I didn't stop him from doing so. I drowned too deep to my agony thought to feel and reply.  
  
This time surely I couldn't see her again. I mourned for all of my faults to her. I said the harsh words for telling her to be a fool angel for willingly offered her devotion to devil, when I was the reason for her to change her direction. I was so cruel to be angel. I didn't deserve such a Holy things.  
  
* Shinji...*  
  
Her gentle voice snapped me out. I slapped the hand on my face. " Don't touch me with your dirty hand. " I threatened warningly and glared. My fang appeared when I growled. He took his red hurt hand and smiled evilly.  
  
" What makes you change your mind? "  
  
" You're right that I am so heartless that she become a devil because of a simple promise. But I couldn't forgive myself just by running away. Now there is no longer Finn. But there is Natsuki. Nagoya Natsuki. So I promise not to make her crying this time. I would keep her happiness in this life. And I couldn't give her anything if I become the Fallen Angel. That's the reason. "  
  
His expression changed franticly into the cruel and cold one. He was no longer smile. His face was hardened and stared icily. His grimace face quailed me. I was trying to move back when his right hand rose to the high- tension air.  
  
He hit me hard on my cheek that the slapping sound deafened my like fairy ears. I freeze for a while. A sudden move would hurt my head so much as if there were thousands of bells rang in the same time.  
  
A trickle of blood flew from my lips, stained my black fashioned cloth. I didn't do anything about the blood as my hands were chained. I couldn't move my hand further than my hand to cold floor.  
  
I choked a bit with the bitter taste of my blood on my tongue. He waved the tangled my shining purple long hair and kissed it on some way. I watched him intently as my heartbeat was faster. Then he moved my hair inside his grasp behind my ear gently. He closed the proximity between us and whispered under his breath.  
  
" I wonder how much power do you store inside this pretty long hair. "  
  
My eyes widened with fear. He took his sword suddenly from behind his body. He didn't give me time to realize what was actually happened when he cut my hair. The scattered hairs dirtied the floor and glowed with a dimmed light.  
  
I watched them helplessly. I didn't really care about the length of my hair. I had my hair short enough as Shinji. But what made me in agony was he stole all of my leftover power. I would never able to flap my wings anymore to the blue sky. The remaining energy was just enough to make me still alive. I was so useless now.  
  
He obtained all the stolen power and saved it as his. He laughed freely with glimmering light that emitted from his body. Then he left me in this forlorn darkness.  
  
Was this the punishment for me for my sin?  
  
Without even able to meet her again  
  
I had to stay here forever without any consolation  
  
I would go insane in an ephemeral period.  
  
Without knowing how much times had elapsed  
  
I still could not be united  
  
With the white angel of Kami-sama  
  
Were we really not fated to be together?  
  
Another is done! I'm so marvelous, AHAHAHA!! (goes nuts) I appraised my self since there is no one who appraises me. Not much review either, so REVIEW PLEASE! 


	6. the truth and Noin

Disclaimer: Let's race to chap one!  
  
A/N: Hello there! Aiko, thanks for your review! I didn't get what you want to tell me for giving a flame to your beloved cousin, but it's okay. Sometimes I become rude if I get frustrated. She still hasn't continued her story! I want to read!!! Sob sob..Hehe your review becomes longer and longer. Thank you! Here is for you!  
  
By Irisgem  
  
" Eh? "  
  
" Yes, I met him this noon. "  
  
My mother blinked her chocolate eyes twice. She forgot already about the cups of tea on the flat tray. She seemed surprised and happy at the same time though.  
  
" How could you meet him? How is he doing? Is he happy in Heaven? "  
  
I stared at the beauty woman for a while. She smiled purely like angel. The image on the past flashed back then. My face was blank of emotion.  
  
" I don't think so. He is wounded. " I jolted and stood up abruptly from my chair. " Mother! Is it possible for him to turn evil?!  
  
" Of course not, Natsuki. He gives his devotion for Kami-sama only, right? "  
  
" But when I saw him, he had no longer the white wings. His wings were like ravens. They were black, really pure black! "  
  
She put herself in a big concern and looked up the ceiling. She put her hand beside her cheek and her mind seemed wandered on other place.  
  
" I don't think so, dear. He told me once that it meant he was the black angel. The angels have their own level of power. . Maybe he lost some power to help Chiaki then he was back to black angel. "  
  
" But is still he an angel? "  
  
" Yes."  
  
" I wonder if he would come back. I think Aunt Miyako misses him already. "  
  
" All of us would miss him, right? "  
  
I smiled widely toward her. " Yes! And I want to say something to him if he returns."  
  
Mother lifted her face and her smile still didn't leave her face. " Oh, what would it be? "  
  
I tried to shun her by changing the conversation. " I think I should wake by myself now. "  
  
She didn't give up and sat beside me. " Okay, my lovely daughter, you shouldn't keep secret from your mother, right? What would it be? "  
  
I put my hand on my forehead and sweat dropped. " Mother.. "  
  
She stared meaningfully and silently smiled. I somehow drowned to her eyes to the deeper emotion. I gave up at the end and admitted it quietly.  
  
" Don't tell Father, please? " She lifted her palm and entwined our pinky finger. I tilted my head little and spoke gently. Luckily father had to go to work earlier that he had left house this morning very early. Somehow I felt awkward to tell Father. I hoped he wouldn't get angry at Shinji.  
  
I whispered on my mother's ears. Her orbs widened and stared into my eyes. She replied me with an expected answer. " Really? "  
  
" Yes, I finally realize it. I like him though he is such a nuisance. But he is always kind and gentle to me when I really need him. " I closed my eyes and my mind flied to the faraway land.  
  
Maron smiled at me and put her hand on my shoulder. " It's nice to know how you truly feel. " Suddenly she stood up and backed me. Then with a high spirit she raised her hand with a clenched fist. I stared at her helplessly.  
  
" Then the only thing we should do is to get him here!!! " I sweat dropped and she looked so determined. Didn't she forget about something?  
  
" How could we get him here? We have no wings. "  
  
I didn't know where the spotlight came across that suddenly was above my mother's head. She squatted on the floor helplessly. I sweat dropped again.  
  
" The only thing you have to do is praying to Kami-sama and don't lose your faith. Maybe He would allow Access to return for a while. "  
  
Suddenly some words of our last meeting knocked my head. I tried to understand what he tried to say. Then I glanced at my mother.  
  
" He said that it wasn't Kami-sama...I don't understand what he is talking about though. "  
  
Her brows lifted and made her face frowned. " Huh? So he isn't at Heaven? Could it be that he is in temptation in some other country and doesn't find his way yet? But it's impossible.."  
  
" He is also looked in pain."  
  
Her worried face didn't match her pretty face. She dismissed her anxiety by looking at the clock. She was shocked and shouted.  
  
" Natsuki! You're late!!! "  
  
" What?!!" I saw the clock with big lime eyes and stunned. I used to be warned by Shinji that he was no longer here. Now I totally forgot about my class. I ran to grab my bag and opened the door hurriedly.  
  
" BYE, MOM!! "  
  
She waved slowly and closed the door that I left to be opened. Then she got back inside the apartment.  
  
" It isn't Kami-sama..then.." She shook her head hard and walked to living room.  
  
" It's impossible. I had seal Maou-sama already. He couldn't be...yes, it shouldn't be....oh well. I should go to hospital anyway. I'll talk about it with Chiaki."  
  
Maron's POV  
  
I tidied the rooms in this apartment before I left to Nagoya Hospital, the property of Chiaki's father. Since the birth of Natsuki, his father came routine to see his granddaughter. He didn't seem aging though. He still looked as young as Chiaki, only a bit older.  
  
Shinji also came everyday and took turn to play with Natsuki. He seemed never left her alone. Even when Natsuki was deep in her dream, he held her little soft hand inside his. He ended up sleeping at her side though until the evening came. Then usually Miyako would come and punish him to disturb other people's house.  
  
And he never gave up. On the next day, he would come and repeat the same thing. He stopped doing so after Natsuki was six as she usually slapped his face to follow her over the place.  
  
* Ughhh, Access, where are you? *  
  
* knock knock*  
  
" Huh? " I turned my head back and looked at the window from kitchen. Then I saw the person that was so familiar to me. He smiled behind the window.  
  
" Noin?! "  
  
I opened the window to greet him. I was happy there was no Chiaki here or he would punch Noin's face already. They were once love rival. Chiaki usually got jealous just when I talked nice about Noin.  
  
" Hello, long time no see. You too, Silk. " I watched the little dragon on his shoulder flied gleefully. Silk was so devoted to Noin as that little dragon liked him so much.  
  
" Hello Jeanne, or should it be Maron? "  
  
" Nagoya Maron. " I answered with happy tune. He just didn't look very happy about it but didn't say anything.  
  
" Too bad that you love Chiaki already. If you're reincarnated again, I'll make sure of you to be mine. "  
  
I sweat dropped. He was too obsessed about Jeanne d'Arc. I let him went inside and offered him some tea.  
  
" What are you doing for all over the years? "  
  
" Still same. I am watching over you. "  
  
My face went to the sad one. " Then you know about what has happened lately, right? "  
  
" Yes, and about that reincarnated noisy black angel. He still never changed that kept roaming around with your little angel Fin. "  
  
" He is no longer here. "  
  
He watched me lovingly with some concern inside her eyes. " I know. He turned to angel to save Chiaki, right? I don't know that Kami-sama still could save someone's life. " He took the cup of tea that I offered him. He gazed at the brown water with some mist.  
  
" We want to see him, especially Natsuki. "  
  
I stared at him. His hand shook a bit. " You may never see him again. "  
  
" Eh? "  
  
" Maou-sama returns from the seal. I don't know how. I just know it. He tried to collect some power to get back. "  
  
" So? " I moved forward to listen more carefully.  
  
" I didn't know how could it be happened. Silk was the one who saw the occasion. "  
  
" What occasion? " My heartbeat went nuts as if it was going to explode. The sound rang loudly with sickening worried. It was the bad sign.  
  
" His name is Access, right? "  
  
I nodded then shook. " Not really. His name now is Shinji. "  
  
" Whatever. Silk saw an intense evil power caught him. When Silk was in patrol to see the situation, Silk watched him flying. As Silk ( what gender does this dragon have? Is it a girl or a boy?!! AGGHHH!!) got curious, she watched from far. The black power swallowed him and he was nowhere to be found."  
  
" Is..Is it Maou? "  
  
" Maybe. I come to inform that also to see you without being hit on face. "  
  
I laughed half-heartedly and went serious. " How could I find Maou? "  
  
" You couldn't confront him! You lose you power that you can't even transform to Jeanne! " He warned me hardly. Silk that was sleeping peacefully on my lap, woke up with such noise.  
  
I moved Silk gently to the fluffy sofa and got my jacket. I walked out to hospital without looking back. Noin tried to catch up by flying in the sky with sleepy Silk. This is going to be a big matter. I wondered how Maou came back from seal.  
  
I had to hurry....  
  
" Yes. I'm sorry, Miwari-kun. "  
  
" Nagoya-san.."  
  
" I'm sorry for hurting your feeling. I appreciate your courage and your feeling. But I finally realize that it isn't you who I love. I admire you so much. You make me feel so special by choosing me over the girls. But.."  
  
" Why couldn't you just see me?! Don't you love me before?"  
  
" I like you as friend. I try to hide my true feeling that I think I love you. But I can't keep everything like this. I am so cruel to give you a fake love. You deserve a better girl than me."  
  
He grabbed my shoulder and his eyes were hardened. He was so scary that my body shivered with fear.  
  
" I just want you, Natsuki, not other girls!! "  
  
" Let me go! Miwari-kun! " I tried to free myself but he didn't let me. He even gripped me harder. Even Shinji was never being this harsh. Though he was jealous, he never held me as rough as this. I tried to ask help but then I remembered. We were at the roof that there was no one here. No one could hear me. My fear swallowed me and made me lose power to push him.  
  
He kissed me forcefully that I really didn't enjoy it. My eyes closed with pain and grief. I hated my weakness. I hated for being this weak. Why I couldn't do anything about this? Why Shinji should leave me alone? Why Kami- sama took him from me?  
  
He deepened his kiss and cornered me to the wall. My tears welled on my eyes, streamed down from my face. I didn't know why I cried. It was so bitter. Could this be a betrayal feeling?  
  
I couldn't think anything else. I screamed for his name. The name that I longed for.  
  
" SHINJI!!! "  
  
He stunned and loosened his hand. His eyes widen with shock and anger. I brushed my wet lips harshly with my uniform sleeves. My tears still fell endlessly. No one of us dared to make movements. I watched him with hidden anger and hatred. Though this wasn't my first kiss, I still didn't like that he snatched kiss in this way.  
  
I suddenly missed Shinji more than before. It reminded me when I was seven. A car hit my dog. I cried when I buried its body on a park. I didn't do it myself. Toki and Celcia were on a summer holiday that only Shinji was at my side to help me. Actually he was the one who buried it since I wasn't that strong.  
  
Then I sat on the swing and cried silently. I loved my dog very much that it was so cute and lovely. It was always at my side. When Shinji, Toki and Celcia went to school, I was alone. It was the only friend that accompanied me all the time.  
  
Shinji washed his hand by immersing his hand inside the fountain in the park. Then he sat beside me on the other swing. He looked so worried.  
  
" Natsuki-chan, let's go home. Your dog would be sad if you don't let it go. "  
  
" I want to be here with it. I won't go home! You don't understand how I feel! "  
  
" Natsuki-chan, even you are here, it won't back to life. Please, Aunt Maron would worry. Ne, let's go home. " He offered his dirty little hand in front of my face.  
  
I slapped his hand hardly that made him winced with pain. " NO!! Just leave me alone! We will be together forever just like what it always does! "  
  
Then he grabbed my hand and scolded. " You only make it couldn't go to the proper place! It deserves a better place to rest and you prevent it to find the place!"  
  
I stared with shock and sadness. " So it doesn't want to be with me anymore? "  
  
He smiled consolingly and put my hand inside his on my chest. " Your dog is always inside your heart that you are never alone. But now it should find some place first to rest."  
  
" You lie."  
  
" I don't. " Then he came near and kissed me gently on lips. I blushed and slapped him. He tried to wake and still held his red cheek.  
  
" Ouch! You're so mean! "  
  
" It's your fault! " Then I stood abruptly from the swing. He smiled gleefully.  
  
" Ne, finally want to go home? "  
  
I stared him angrily. So he tricked me. " Baka!! " I ran along the street back to our home.  
  
He stood up to catch me up. I glanced back at the site where Shinji buried my dog. I was going to be alone from now on. I had to be strong, but....  
  
" Natsuki-chan. "  
  
" Would you please not talk to me? " I replied angrily. He rubbed his head with frustration.  
  
" I couldn't at your side every time like what your dog has done. But I can promise to be your side whenever I could. "  
  
I blushed madly without looking his face back. " Baka, I don't need you. " I answered him, but actually I was really happy when he said it. He ran in front of me and smiled widely. He took my hand and entwined our pinky fingers.  
  
" It is a promise! " I pushed his hand aside and walked to home. He shouted from behind that rang inside my ears. " Natsuki-chan! Wait for me!! "  
  
Secretly I smiled with tears and ran home with hollow feeling. I was thinking that I could fly that time as the weight burden on my shoulder had been lifted.  
  
" Nagoya-san..." The voice snapped me out from memories.  
  
" I'm sorry, Miwari-kun. " I ran from the roof and returned to my class. He shouted from upper stairs.  
  
" I won't give up yet! I won't lose you! "  
  
My body shuddered with his statement. Oh Shinji...where were you in time like this..?!  
  
I went to the toilet and washed my face. My eyes were red with tears. I watched the mirror to see my messed face. Suddenly an image flashed inside my head. A young lady stood with a pair of white wings on her back. Her solemn lime eyes were so similar like mine. I touched the mirror with disbelief.  
  
" Fin? "  
  
Done! YAY! Review please. Nothing much to say. 


	7. First Demon

Disclaimer: AGGGGHHH, forget about it, please? ^_^6  
  
A/N: Thank you! Thank You! Thank you! I never thought I would receive these much reviews! I'm happy! I have writer block lately. I also have works but I get bored soon and write this.  
  
For all of you,  
  
Aiko: Oh?! Silk is a boy? I thought Silk is a girl since he is too affection with Noin. Well, Natsuki felt awkward since usually a father is very protective about his little girl. That's what I thought. Of course Finn and Access always meant to be together. ^_^ Sorry to confuse you. You may hate Noin. I don't like him much either. ( No offence though)  
  
Aoyama Motoko: I'm sorry for not update soon. It's almost a month! There are many many reason for not updating. Well, perhaps I may give time for Motoko to read. Ganbatte! I hope you can English language soon. I think I would ask you about Brazil language? Hehe..  
  
Rukato86: Thanks for your appraise! I'll try hard!  
  
By Irisgem  
  
Natsuki's POV  
  
I touched the cold sparkling mirror with disbelieve. There stood a beautiful maiden with pretty face and slender body. Her bright green soft eyes and hair were similar like me. She looked worried and smiled sadly.  
  
// I don't want to lose you again....//  
  
I could hear her gentle breeze of whisper. Her gleam eyes were dull and closed. Then she continued with almost inaudible voice.  
  
// I don't want us to be separated again.....still I would like to see you.//  
  
When I tried to reach out for her reflection in glassy mirror, she disappeared and left without trace. " Wait! You're Finn, aren't you?! Please! Tell me about him and my past! Finn! Finn!! "  
  
No one answered yet my own voice echoed in this empty room. I knew something had happened in the past. Something that kept concealed behind darkness and rising mist. I knew that past couldn't do anything, yet to call Shinji back, I surely needed these memories.  
  
To be forgotten was the worst more than anything, even from death. Some bond that once we had on before life was still tied with red thread. Love that can transcend the reincarnation crossed the limit of sand of time. I missed him that made me realized my own feeling. Could I feel the same when I was Finn?  
  
I didn't know how could Shinji carry his memory through his reincarnation to remember me. He was the only one to know everything. Mother said that I was also best friend with Celcia and Toki, the siblings of Uncle Kagura and Aunt Yashiro. I didn't remember though nor feel it.  
  
Soon the break was over. I ran along the corridor to my class, hoping that I would not meet Miwari-kun on my way. Most students had known that I admired for Miwari-kun. But then I realized that he wasn't the one for me.  
  
My classmates were also admiring him. How could you not? He was perfect. He was kind, smart, and gentleman. I changed my mind now though. He was really not a gentle one to treat a lady like that. Sometimes Shinji also rough, but it was also followed by 'sorry' afterward when Miwari-kun wasn't.  
  
" Ara, Nagoya-san. Are you having a date with Miwari-kun? " Most girls watched me with jealousy looks. Someone said that the jealous woman was scarier than a monster. I walked to my seat and spoke surely.  
  
" No. We're not in love. I have someone in mind already. "  
  
" Oh, how picky. How could you reject Miwari-kun like that?! You're really not suitable for him! "  
  
" Oh really? How about you? You even never tell your feeling for him clearly! "  
  
We both stared in hot atmosphere, replying glare. Soon Miwari-kun entered the class and glanced toward me. I tried to shun our eyes to meet. He closed our distance and spoke in front of the girls and me.  
  
" I won't let you go, Nagoya-san. Surely I would make you to forget that Minazuki-kun."  
  
I glared menacingly and whispered under my breath at him. " Don't you dare to speak of his name like a thing, Miwari-kun. "  
  
He smirked and smiled evilly. " I can do anything I like. You would be mine. "  
  
A girl came front and confronted Miwari-kun. " Why do you choose her?! We love you more than her! Can't you accept our feeling?! "  
  
Miwari-kun kept his dignity and watched the roaming girls. " She is mine, no matter what. I don't need the other. Just her. She is mine before you're even given birth. "  
  
They glared angrily at me when I was stunned on my spot. Did he have some relation with me in past? No one seemed realized what he had told just now. But I knew there was something not right in here.  
  
" Who....are you? " I looked at him curiously. He smiled again mischievously and whispered closed to my ear. " I would not let that black angel to steal you again. If I have to, I will kill Access Time for you. "  
  
My eyes widen with shock. He knew Shinji's angel name. How could he? Who was he actually? I looked inside his eyes and met the hollow void of death and pain. I was scared. Of him. And he also warned me of....  
  
" YOU! " He with haste closed my mouth and pressed hardly. I almost couldn't breath. I knew it! He was the one! The culprit! I didn't care how he did it! I had to demand him to return Shinji to me.  
  
He dragged me to the outside of the class. When we were at the door, the teacher came. " What are you doing, Miwari-kun and Nagoya-san? "  
  
" Sensei! " I was just about to speak before he silenced me again. " We have some business to attend so we are going to be absent for your class. " He was somehow looked the teacher on odd way. The teacher seemed hypnotized and nodded in agreement. He pulled my hand out of the class when the other classmates watched us curiously.  
  
He took me to the roof again. Soon he set me free, I avoided him and ran from side to side. I had to keep at least two meters from him. He was really dangerous now. I gathered my courage and shouted at him.  
  
" You're the one who kidnapped Shinji, right?! What do you intent to do?! Give him back!! "  
  
" Oh, I couldn't do that, Finn Fish. "  
  
" How could you know my name? " I waited for answer impatiently.  
  
" Oh, you don't remember? How I save your life? How you betray me for that fool angel? How you actually respect me? "  
  
" I don't care about it! Just give him back!! "  
  
He remained silent. " I couldn't. I would have my revenge. He stole you from me. You're mine. You promised to be at my side. And you got reincarnated for Jeanne and him! I won't let you this time. "  
  
" You're.....? "  
  
" I'm Maou...Part of Maou that also got back to life as you left me."  
  
Then I could see the flashback. * Why don't you returned? Why should Kami- sama choose you to be his messenger? *  
  
* It isn't Kami-sama...I just couldn't return. *  
  
So it was the reason for him for not able to return. It was also the reason for him to look in pain. My eyes burned with anger and hatred.  
  
" Why are you torturing him?! "  
  
He crossed his arm on his chest and looked the sky. His smirk was wide. My blood boiled that my head also felt hot. " I can do anything I like. That's how I get my revenge on him."  
  
" Why don't you just hurt me?! Why should him?! I am the one who betrayed you from what you are telling me!! " I grabbed his collar and glared straight to his eyes. He watched my lime glittering eyes blankly.  
  
" Because I want to see him to be hurt. I want to see you the result for betraying me. I just abhor him so much. "  
  
My legs felt lose their power to stand up and confront him. I knelt down on hard floor. I was the reason Shinji to be hurt. I was the one who hurt him. My tears streamed helplessly from my face. I tried to hold these sparkling waters but nothing besides vain attempt. Without looking at him, I whispered softly.  
  
" If I come with you, would you set him free? "  
  
" Whoa, what kind of you to sacrifice yourself for him. You once again sold your soul for the nastiest thing called 'love'? "  
  
He lifted my head slowly and raised his hand. Soon I felt a buzz noise ringing in my head. He slapped my cheek hard. I was surprised and watched him with hatred.  
  
" What are you..?!"  
  
He didn't allow me to finish my words. He retorted with scary and agony voice. " What am I doing?!" He pointed to my face and glared deadly.  
  
" That is the biggest mistake I have done to help you! You vowed to be loyal yet you betrayed me, your savior once you met that black angel! Your hearts weakened and melt to the soft one! You met Jeanne and ended up with her. You lied to me that you try to help, but the truth is you try to find a way to return to him!! "  
  
I looked him with pity and sorry. " I'm sorry, I lo.."  
  
Then his hands strangled my neck that I started lose some air. I choked with the lack of oxygen. " Don't try to say it again, you impudent fool! "  
  
" Miwari..." My eyes went blur. Suddenly I was free and tried to fill my lung with the hunger for air.  
  
" You say that the ideal lover for you is me. Why you choose him over me? It was true that we both took advantage of our agreement to save your life. But in the end, I was the one who lost. From the beginning, you never have your heart with me. You just want to meet him again that you sold your life to me. Is he that important that deserve your pain?"  
  
" I never know nor remember how once Finn loved Access, but Natsuki's feeling for Shinji is true. I want to give everything for him like he always does for me."  
  
His eyes went far away with his mind. " So I will always be lonely. No one ever wants at my side. " He suddenly filled with pain, anger and anxiety.  
  
" If....if no one would want to be at my side, then I'll force them. " His eyes glared at me.  
  
" What? What are you trying to do? " I took steps backwards. He laughed with the content of his heart that was full with the darkest feelings.  
  
" I would have Access to be my doll forever. He would not remember anything beside me that he would be my slave with no mind. "  
  
A sudden gust of wind hit my face. Soon I found that no one in front of me. Miwari-kun..no.... Maou-sama! He would erase Shinji's memory of us!! My head seemed spinning around that I got panicked. I went down stairs and ran out to school, leaving my bags and everything at school.  
  
I countered a teacher. I didn't even mind to speak with him. I just flee and ran to hospital. Mother should be there at this time. I surely must to speak with them immediately!  
  
Ãccess' POV  
  
I stared the beautiful sapphire Earth from far. I wondered how long I had stayed here. I got bored without looking her beautiful eyes and angry voice.  
  
// But I have no wings anymore to fly upon you....//  
  
I covered my eyes with my right arms and held my sadness. I tried to conceal everything behind my weak heart, mind and body. I lost everything, my power, my life as human, and every possible thing to get away from here.  
  
I stared the empty awkward ceiling impassively. I got weaker every day I spent my time in this prison. The fortress of Maou-sama was filled with evil energy. Evil energy was the greatest torture for Angel. No matter what your class was, you couldn't hold these much for long times.  
  
I thought that Kami-sama wouldn't able to hear my prayer, so I never bothered to call him. He couldn't do anything about it either. He lost too much power and He perhaps couldn't spend another Holy power just for a black Angel, the lowest class of Angel. I couldn't wish so much. At least perhaps Natsuki was happy. Chiaki also saved. That was all I needed to know.  
  
I couldn't let Chiaki died. He was once a good partner though he always hoaxed with me. He also flirted for Maron, I never bother to stop him since I knew the feeling. I smiled a bit. I wondered how many days I never smile. I almost forgot how to be happy. How could you not? All you can see was eerie darkness and far away dreamy Earth from here.  
  
I had missed the sun with the comfortable heat of golden rays. I missed the beauty of silvery moon hung on the sparkling sea of stars. I missed the lime orbs and her pretty face. Hey, I also missed Toki and Celcia. Especially for Toki. Though we were best friend, we also the greatest rival on Natsuki.  
  
Then my mind wandered to the school. My body went tired. Yeah..., actually we were no longer rival. We lost to someone called Miwari. Ugh, I'm jealous. But it was not important anymore. Anyway, I could never get home anymore.  
  
I missed Miyako and Minazuki, Chiaki and Maron. I closed my eyes, trying to keep them remained alive in my memories. I would never forget them. Never.  
  
Suddenly I could hear taps of steps. //Oh great, now my torturer would come in three seconds. // And those were really three seconds. But I was so surprised to see the one who came.  
  
" You are...."  
  
" Yes. I'm Miwari. The classmates of Natsuki. "  
  
" How could you be here? " But soon I got curious about him. He was felt like Maou-sama. But it couldn't be....  
  
" Yes. I also go to the Earth, as I know she is also given birth from the reincarnated Jeanne d'Arc. "  
  
" So, what do you want? Are you happy and insulting me for having her?!" I glared directly to his void eyes. Somehow I gained some courage and power to confront him with the anger and jealousy I held.  
  
He smirked and laughed loudly. The echo hurt my ears. I closed my ears to prevent his hurting overloud voice. " You know what? " He looked at me sharply, as if he would like to kill me. I wasn't in fear though. I got used since he arrested me for this long.  
  
" She told me that she had someone in her mind already. I'm the greatest Maou lost to a low angel. "  
  
I tilted my head and stared him calmly. He strangled me that I didn't make any gesture. I remained silent with lost of air. " You can't scare me already. I can't understand why you can't just suppress you hatred on someone else. " He loosened his hand and quietly smirked.  
  
" You know. I hate to be alone. I also hate to be betrayed. So an idea came up. I have got a doll for me. "  
  
" Oh really? Who is she anyway? " I didn't feel like to know. I just chatted reluctantly. I hope he got another toy that he would stop bother Natsuki's life and me. Then he held my forehead on my amethyst stone.  
  
" Whh...What? "  
  
" Yes. You would be my doll. You would only listen to me. You would only hear my command. Since she doesn't want to be with me, so I'll make her suffer by losing your memories about her. I'll show her the result for betraying a Devil. The payment is enormous, more than what you thought. "  
  
" I won't let you! You take everything from me, that you would also sweep my memories away of my happy life?! Do you have no heart, blood nor tears?! I couldn't believe that you are once Kami-sama's part!"  
  
" Too much talking, ACCESS TIME! " He sent the great amount of power that hit my head. I could feel anything was fading. I didn't know why, I seemed losing something important. Yet the darkness won over my remaining soulless life and me.  
  
" Finally I would have my loyal slave. Tell me, Access Time. To who do you vow? "  
  
The glittering amethyst eyes soon lost to the blank eyes. " I have my loyalty for Maou-sama only. "  
  
" Great! Now I command you! Disrupt human's beauty heart and make the Earth to the disaster. Don't let anyone bother you. Kill anyone who encountered you. " Maou remained silent. " Beside a little girl name Natsuki Nagoya. I would play with her for a while. I'll destroy her happiness to shattered pieces of mirror."  
  
Access remained silent. Some doubt of strange feeling for his current state flooded him. Maou-sama stared angrily. " Well, Your answer is?! "  
  
" As you command. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What?! Miwari-kun is?! " Maron saw her daughter with widen chestnut eyes that she almost fell the apple and knife on her both hands. Chiaki watched intently.  
  
" Yes! Now he also wants to erase Shinji's memory! What should we do?! "  
  
Maron and Chiaki stared each other unsurely. " I also was informed that Access was caught by Maou-sama. He seemed loosened, as Finn got reborn. The seal broke. "  
  
" But you can't transform into Jeanne anymore. I also couldn't transform to Sindbad since he isn't here. "  
  
A long silence frustrated me that made me felt anger. "We should be able to do something!!"  
  
" Yep, You're right!" My parents and I got curious for the unfamiliar voice. We suddenly saw someone that was stranger for me outside of the window. Maron opened the window in rush.  
  
" Zen-kun!! You're an Angel?! " I blinked questioningly. My mother knew him. He had a pair of black wings on his back. " Umm..mother, do you know him? "  
  
" Yes! When I was Jeanne, a demon possessed him. " Her voice weakened but smile. She returned her attention back to Zen-kun. " Why are you coming here? "  
  
" Kami-sama sent me here to seal the demon on this world. "  
  
" Huh? But there is no longer..."  
  
" No, there still remain. Just now. "  
  
Chiaki got lost. " What do you mean 'just now' ?  
  
Zen-kun continued his story. " Kami-sama knows that one of his Angel doesn't return to Heaven safely."  
  
I cut his words and whispered. " Access...."  
  
" Yes. He was caught on the way back to Heaven. Though Kami-sama wants to save him, but he should wait. He tried to gain some power. But Maou-sama makes another movement already. He sent a demon to disrupt the beauty of human's heart. And he is in his mission already. "  
  
The black angel stared the blue white head husband. " I need your help, Sindbad. Once again you would take the fake beauty of demon within the shimmering moonlight. But this time you are not with Access, but with me."  
  
" I understand. " Father seemed determined that made my mother to worry.  
  
" Zen-kun, couldn't I do something?" She saw him with pleading eyes. I knew she was really worried since my father was just gaining his health. " I'm sorry, Jeanne. You gave your power already. "  
  
Suddenly I could feel an awkward presence. The world seemed cried for something. Zen-kun held his head. He was screaming with pain. I also could feel the enormous power of evil coming directly to this room. I tried to scan the area by peeking through the window. I was shock as well as my parents.  
  
" Shinji? "  
  
" ACCESS?! " Chiaki shouted angrily. Maron closed her mouth with fear.  
  
" I come to greet you and challenge you as Maou-sama's command. " I saw his unusual eyes. He seemed different. " Mother, he isn't..."  
  
" Yes, Natsuki. He looks like Shinji but he isn't."  
  
Then Access looked at me expressionlessly. He used to be cheer and warm. " You're....Natsuki? "  
  
I couldn't hear what he was just saying. I had to support my body by holding the window. He didn't remember me? Was it too late? Maou-sama had erased his memory.  
  
" I'll challenge you. Tonight I'll come for the beauty of pure heart. It's up to you, Sindbad. " He left with the rustled wind.  
  
" Shinji! SHINJI!! "  
  
// I don't want to lose you again....//  
  
// But yet you flied far from Heaven for my sin....//  
  
Yay! Long enough to make my brain hot. I'm completely exhausted! See you soon! Review please! 


	8. Game Start!

Disclaimer: I'll pass!!

A/N: Thanks for the reviewers that keeps supporting me until this chapter. It almost reaches the end! Yay! Maybe two or three more chapters to go. I don't know since I never make plan. Haha! Let's keep going!

Rukato86 : Hehe…….I get it that I update kinda late. Here the update! Hope to please you!

Aiko: Well Miwari is suck after all! I have no idea how Maron would change into Jeanne second version yet. Give me more time please? Surely I will continue to get more review. Hehehe!!!

By Irisgem

Access' POV

I had finished the invitation. Staring out the sincere grandeur of shimmering twilight at the bloody horizon, I was deep in thought. Surely Sindbad would come to take the challenge. All I had to do now was sitting and waiting for the drowned dimmed sun. The beauty of the Earth was the thing I came for. I would take over the world for Maou-sama. I didn't remember how I vowed. All I knew the reason for my presence right now was for Him only.

Suddenly I could see the flash of green lime rustling tangled hair. My head and chest went savage as if I was stormed by curse. It exasperated me so much and worsened as I touched the ground of Sapphire Earth. I couldn't obtain my memory since it was forbidden for Maou-sama but I could feel a weak little warm light inside my heart. I shook my head to shove it away and leapt from one of the highest roof to the other roof. I could see where was one of the real beauties in this Land. 

The treasures of human were their pure heart but they never realized it so they never protected it tightly. It was so easy to disrupt their heart with a tint of evil power. I lowered my head and looked at my hand. Probably they were stained with tears, sins, darkness and pains. I slyly smiled debauchedly. 

Heart was making the human race to be so weak. It was so evident. To even deem about it, disgust me to Hell. Love was the magnificent lethal still human was fooled and believed for something that took their lives. I took a glimpse at the reincarnation of Jeanne D' Arc and Sindbad. Like the other human race, they would lay down their own lives to Maou-sama's hand to their unknown. Human were so legible like an open book. 

Suddenly I could see someone darted to my direction. He was totally black when I was wearing purple most. His shoulder length hair dangled as the moves of Kami-sama's sigh. He was so old fashion as if he was from primeval period of France.  I cast a glare at him and a little useless dragon as the sign of my chagrin and concealed half of my face in the dark.

" What do you want, traitor?" I didn't even care about his presence. He was once the Demon Knight that also vowed to be loyal to Maou-sama for his wish. I didn't even care what his wish was. " Luckily I am not feeling like to fight with you. Maou-sama gives me an order to condemn you to mitigate death. You're not a good opposition. I'll save you for later. "

" Access Time. Have you forgotten about your disgusting identity? Have you forgotten about your smell of Heaven to talk like that to me? " He replied me with a sharp words. I glowered and retorted. 

" I don't know who you are talking about. I have no time for you right now. Would you please go from my sight? " 

" How dare you to speak like that to my Noin-sama! " The little dragon boy looked so angry. 

" You don't even seem scary, little dragon. " I chuckled with evil attention. It stuck out its tongue. I glared impassively.

Noin pointed his forefinger on my face. I wasn't that easy to be provoked then I waited for his attention for his courage to appear in front of me. He would counter his death later or not. 

" You're Access Time, the kuro tenshi. "

" Oh, please for your dilly dally. Thanks for not-even-funny joke. I have business to attend."

" DO you remember Finn Fish? "

Suddenly my heart rang loudly like a bell with pain like knife. 

" Or, Nagoya Chiaki?"

" Stop it."

" Jeanne?"

" I said stop it."

" Nagoya Natsuki?"

" I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!! "

I huffed so heavily. He looked so pleased to see my wounded face. I didn't know why those names could hurt me like this. Those annoyed me so much that I started to lose y dignity. I would certainly take his breath away from him. I stared deadly but he still stood calmly. Oh, really. I had to shoo him away or I would fail in this mission. Maou-sama would be displeased. 

" Shut your mouth right away, you dumb. Try to speak more, I'll not spare your life even for second."

" Don't humble my Noin-sama!! "

" Silence you good-for-nothing dragon. " I glanced him coldly as he froze at Noin's shoulder. He looked hurt. As if I care……

I leapt from the roof and took my feet to one of the pure beauty ornament where the pretty heart dwelled in. I wouldn't lose to a Sindbad. 

" Noin-sama. Why don't you shut his mouth? " I heard the protest of my little frustrating slave scowl.

I stared far away where the young lad, the ex-angel ran. Mumbling something that only came out as the soft whisper, I answered back inaudibly.

" Because he is stronger, even without Maou-sama's added power. Maou-sama probably knows about his strength that he tries to possess him. Maou-sama doesn't know his power yet when Finn Fish is under his grasp. Within a short span of time, he gets himself reincarnated from the low class."

" It's impossible. Then Jeanne and Sindbad would not be able to defeat him? " 

" I have promised to protect her, no matter what. " I simply smiled to the limitless sky as I renewed my vow once again. Like a shadow on Earth's consuming darkness, I ran toward the unseeing future. 

***********************************************************************************************

" Do you really think it's okay? "

" Don't worry, my love. I shall return with him and for our daughter's sake. "

" Father………"

I lifted my rosary and watched it. It had been so long since I transformed and wandered on the moonlight. Once I became the sovereign night with Jeanne, the mysterious thieves who stole the fake beauty of devil. There was always a purple ball light beside me and worked as my partner. I never thought that I would have to fight with him.

Maron stared at my deep blue eyes with envious. " I wish I could help you, Chiaki."

" This is for the best. You don't have to put yourself in danger anymore. " I smiled.

" But………"

" No buts. Time is almost coming. Please take care of Natsuki, ne?. "

Suddenly Natsuki came between us. " I'll come with you! Please, father………"

" Natsuki, It's dangerous. You should protect your mother here."

" You're not protecting my heart form anxious, Chiaki. Please. Let us come. "

" Maron-san! "

Maron shook her head. " Please Zen-kun. I couldn't just wait here wonderingly. I am talented with gymnastic skill. I once is Jeanne! I know perfectly how to defend myself! "

I sighed contently. She was so persistent. " Like mother like daughter. "

" What do you mean my that!!?" My lovely wife shouted at the same time with my little girl. I chuckled and asked Zen-kun to transform by a simple gesture. His orbs in his forehead glowed with dimmed light and stored the power. I could feel the power engulfed within me that was felt so familiar. 

I left the kitchen with black shadow under my eyes. I had dried my tears until nothing more to be shed. I shove my amethyst hair from my wet face. 

* Shinji……..*

He was so annoying when he was at home. He was so energetic, TOO ENERGETIC. I had to pick him up at Maron's house every single night. He had a crush for Maron's daughter. She was pretty I could admit. And I could see a good future from the way Natsuki looked at him. But now he was nowhere. Maron had told me anything, about the past of those little angels. I couldn't believe that I pregnant an angel that was once close to Maron and Chiaki.

I didn't tell anything to my husband. He didn't seem care either. He was too distracted to his sadness for losing his only descendant. He was also so happy for having such a jovial boy. Well, I started to miss him. The way he made me busy, the way he laughed that cherished everyone's bad day were no more but memories. I tried to be strong still I felt lost. When he suddenly was absent from this house, this house felt like haunted and eerie with the awkward silence that echoed to the whole apartment. 

Suddenly I could hear footsteps from outside. When I opened the door, I could see the whole of Nagoya's family were running to the elevator. Then I saw something that was so long not to see. Sindbad! Chiaki was on run again, but why? I could hear the rustle of the trees. My feeling wasn't right. I knew I had to follow them. I took my leather chestnut jacket and wore my shoes. Probably Yamato would come home another hours. I still have time before his arrival.

I took the elevator when my heartbeat was heard so loudly. 

The black shadow ran from one roof to trees and concealed the silhouette. Then on an amusement park he went and stopped on the streetlamp, which cast out glimmering rays, waiting for us. He smirked evilly, showing his fang. He threw a card with a simple writing. The same font with Sindbad's announcement card. Father grabbed it easily with solemn face without even caring to see it. He flipped the card and read the writing.

" Tonight, I'll take the beauty of lady's pure heart with me. "

" What does it mean? " Father watched it curiously. The words were so simple without any hint. Suddenly I heard the rustle of the green bush. We were so shocked to see that Miyako-baasan trailed over us. She lifted her head helplessly. Her eyes glinted with certain happiness. I knew it was so dangerous for Miyako-baasan to be here. But I hoped she could help us in reverting him back to the usual teen.

" Shinji? " She tried to reach her son by spreading her hands. Maron tried to stop her, but Father stopped her. Maybe he was also thinking the same like me. We wished that she could turn him back. It surely could work. Shinji's face winced a bit. I felt a hope had fluttering its wings. But suddenly he laughed that rang so eerie in such a sleepy calm night. He pointed his forefinger at Father and shouted.

" Sindbad, GAME START! "

He gracefully jumped over Miyako-baasan and touched her ribbon. That was the purple ribbon that he gave to her two years ago at Miyako-baasan's birthday. He asked me to go with him to choose the present. It was quite embarrassing for him to go to such a fancy shop. Miyako-baasan seemed wearing it often for Shinji's delight. He emitted such a dark light and stained it to black. 

" I'll take the beauty of your pure heart. " he whispered gently beside Miyako's ear.

Mother ran toward Miyako-baasan. Her body fell limp. Her eyes closed tightly like a sleeping beauty. " Miyako! Miyako!! " Mother stared at him with curious questioning look. 

He smiled darkly. " If you don't seal me before the first morning sun rose from its slumber, she will remain like that forever like a lifeless vessel. She would be unconscious forever with the curse eternal beauty with her. "

I glared angrily at him. How could he did this to his own mother?! 

" Why are you doing this to your own mother?! " Mother looked so depressed and cried. Her tears were spilled out like a stream from her eyes.

" I never remember of her being my mother if I could ask your pardon. " His eyes were so dull without any regret. 

My eyes widen. Maou-sama even erased his mother from his memory. Father screamed angrily aimlessly. 

" Maou! I won't forgive this!! Come out like a man! "

" Chiaki………"

With a sudden gust of wind, Shinji leapt again and wandered around the sleeping town. " Remember. If you fail, she would sleep forever! " Then he lost in darkness.

" We'll capture him surely, Maron. I'll also make sure to smack his head to regain his memory if it's necessary. "

" Chiaki………"

I became silent, letting the wind waved my lime shining silky hair. 

" What's the matter, Natsuki?"

" If………if you seal him right away, what would happen to him?"

" That is………" Mother looked at me with doubt. Suddenly a little angel that was nowhere to be seen before popped out. He was hiding since he couldn't endure the evil's power.

" He would die. Nothing more nothing less. As you suck his evil power, it goes the same as if you suck an angel's Holy Power to zero. If God salvaged him, he would be able to return to Heaven. If only………But God has lost his power. And the chance is so slim. Probably he would cease to nothing. "

" Zen-kun, is there no other way?!"

Mother went to my side and rubbed my back. I felt numb. He will cease? I would never able to see him anymore? Forever? I held my tears and swept the droplets of diamonds from my eyes. 

* I won't cry………..*

* I want to be stronger………*

" Natsuki? "

" I won't let him die."

I countered Zen-kun and held his little body and fragile wings. " Is there no other way? "

He shook his head disappointedly. Then he smiled sadly as vague as the misty night. " Please believe. Then Miracle might happen……..Miracle for your strength………"

" Believe…….."

I watched Miyako-baasan' sleeping form and vowed quietly. " Miyako-baasan. I'll protect him this time. "

// Let the prayer echoed across the centuries…….//

// The Limitless Holiness shall come forth………//

// Belief shall become the courage and lend the power.//

// To overcome anything……..//

Well, not much to talk beside REVIEW PLEASE! The next chapter might a bit sappy. I warned you.


	9. Checkmate!

Disclaimer: Hehe! No other more disclaimers. KKJ is not mine for forever! I won't write this anymore to warn you.  
  
A/N: Quite an update right? I have free time lately. I am on holiday! Yay! I love my school to give me a break! Here another chap. This may not be happy end, but not also too sad ending. Just guess the endings ne?!  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Aiko :Wow, you're great!! I actually do it in purpose not writing whose POV in previous chapter to see if the readers could read it. But actually you could. Hehehe..Actually I don't know about Arina's another project yet. I become her fans lately. See you!  
  
Rukato86: I'm happy that you're pleased!  
  
Aoyama Motoko: Hi! Thanks to put me in your favorite authors! I don't know that people in Brazil speak Portuguese! Quite a knowledge! I could understand if you couldn't read that fast. I am actually worse than you. I don't open my dictionary when I don't know the word is. Father told me not to open it too much and try to guess the meaning of the word is. Ganbatte means " Do your best! " or something like that. Hoho....  
  
By Irisgem  
  
We had been running like hell for hours in such a glimmering moonlight. I knew that we had to eradicate this foolish war with Maou-sama to convert Access back to himself. I couldn't believe how hideous his personality became.  
  
Finn also looked very ardent to get him back. I hoped they would go well. Or should I do my revenge first? When Maron was able to transform to Jeanne by her own power, he banned me from Maron. Hehe...  
  
Hey, what am I thinking in time like this? When I watched my side, I saw Maron's face. She was glaring at me since I wasn't concentrate. I gulped and made an apologize form. She smiled and ran again.  
  
This night was felt so long. Time seemed dawdled every second. Access still fled while he was also debilitating us by making us running with the town as the track. He darted from one roof to another roof while we were also trailing him to seal the defiled ribbon of Miyako.  
  
We couldn't rest if he kept running like this. He was wearing a dark purple antediluvian cloak. It was like Noin's cloth. They seemed from primeval period of France. He was easily disguised himself as a silhouette in the darkness. He was unapparent to be seen without the weak rays of the pure ivory moon.  
  
Finally he stopped his track on a wide field of a meadow. We were too far from town already. I took a glimpse of my dear wife and daughter's conditions. They panted heavily.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Maron's .POV  
  
Access turned his face on us. He smirked ruthlessly. The shadow of the trees and grass flickered madly by the bluster breeze. His white but stained with Devil's power fluttered widely. His form was so similar like when he was an archangel, but his expression was so different.  
  
I got curious about our location. We just ran without seeing our way. It seemed that we were on a valley. This green dale was so beautiful but also eerie with the swallowing dark of forest.  
  
He moved his attention on my lovely daughter. He smiled easily. Natsuki blushed with the crimson cheek. I didn't think Access could see it since it was so dark. The only light was the moonlight and fireflies glinting glimmer light.  
  
" You're Finn Fish, right? "  
  
" Eh? "  
  
Natsuki lifted her head with hurt looking. She seemed so determined. I knew that she fond of him to remember her as Natsuki, not as Finn Fish.  
  
" Natsuki...." I tapped her back to console her a bit. I thought she was strong. She had mettle eyes and heart. She stepped forward to Access.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Natsuki's POV  
  
I walked to him and glared curiously. He kept his solemn face concealed by the black fog of night. He didn't stir nor made any move. When the proximity between us was about two steps forward, I stopped my feet.  
  
"Why are you doing this? You actually don't want to do this, right? Please remember your old self, Shinji! "  
  
" I don't understand your intention is. Maou-sama orders me to spare your life only and carries you to him, Finn Fish. You should be grateful since he has an honor heart. "  
  
" What are you talking about!? You're the one that is so angry and disappointed when I vow to him! Why you become like this?! How could you be at my place to betray Kami-sama and all of your dear persons? " Ï stared him with pleading and questioning gaze. He winced a bit and held his forehead.  
  
" Why you....? "  
  
" Shinji, please. I would like you to return. "  
  
" Why? My place is being with Maou-sama. I have promised to be loyal. He was so nice to me. "  
  
" There is nothing but lie in your memories! They are his creation! Not yours sincerely! "  
  
" You lie....."  
  
" I'm not! Please remember how you feel about Maron-san, Chiaki-san, your parents, Toki, Celcia, ......and me. "  
  
He lowered his head and hid his face. I prayed silently for him to remember everything in past. He chuckled suddenly and I took a step backward for a sudden surprise. He showed his fang and jumped back.  
  
" I won't be tricked. " He let out the ribbon and laughed. " Low your head for Maou-sama visit and see the holocaust of Earth! "  
  
Suddenly the wind blew so hard that made us so hard to see the view. When we realized, we were in a unfamiliar place.  
  
" Where is this? "  
  
I watched my surroundings. Father hugged my mother so close as he was aware of any possible danger. The chamber was built perfectly with the erected pillars that were furnished with some ornaments.  
  
" This is Hell, the paradise of Maou-sama. " He waved his tangled hair in front of his face with a single hand. His amethyst feet length hair dangled gracefully. He looked so handsome but also gave me chill through my spine.  
  
He bowed a bit while Miwari-kun walked majestically to his chamber. He gave Shinji a signal to close the big wooden door behind and accompanied him to his royal throne. Suddenly Shinji's eyes went dull. His amethyst orbs didn't even glint, they seemed almost black.  
  
" Welcome to my paradise, Eve, Adam, and also....." He looked at me with an odd way. " Finn Fish....."  
  
I glared with some abhor within me. " What have you done?! Return him back! "  
  
" Oh, I couldn't do it. See how he is so loyal to me? There is no possibility for him to betray me like you did. You know why? Because he doesn't have that meaningless heart! He is a doll that I could move as I like. "  
  
" He isn't a toy that you could play with! Life could be so wonderful because you have heart. "  
  
"Though that you would hurt someone because of your heart? "  
  
" No! What I mean is...."  
  
" Shut up. I don't want listen any nonsense here. "  
  
I shuddered with flare in my heart. How could he say something like that about Shinji?! How could he to play with his pure heart?!  
  
" Now now. It's getting boring, ne? How about a kind of bet? "  
  
" What do you mean? " Father asked with high voice. Probably Miwari-kun had driven his nerve.  
  
" I want to see a battle. If you could defeat my slave, I would return him back. I you could..." He sniggered evilly with the way that I really hated to see.  
  
" Fine. Choose your slave. " Father said without any second to think. He knew that we had no other choice but followed the game.  
  
" No rule in this battle. All of you could assault at the same time. And there is no limit time. "  
  
" Maou-sama, would you like me to do this for you? " Shinji asked politely with no expression. He was really nothing but a soulless vessel.  
  
" Yes. I think I could hinge on you. "  
  
" ACCESS!!! " Father looked so angry and frustrated. The young deep purple lad walked down the stairs that was blanketed with a crimson carpet. He unsheathed his sword and moved forward. Zen-kun looked so sophisticated and sat on mother's shoulder.  
  
" You could make the first move, Sindbad and you, Jeanne if you like. "  
  
Zen-kun flied on father's head and warned. " Be careful, Sindbad. "  
  
" I know. "  
  
" Please be safe....Chiaki. " the chestnut hair lady looked with worry and guilty.  
  
" Don't come too close, kurotenshi. You would easily be hurt by the evil power. " Shinji warned Zen-kun while he was standing with defensive form. Father moved forward and got ready.  
  
" I'm sorry, Access if I hurt you. "  
  
" We would see that. "  
  
Maou-sama raised his hand and shouted with please. " GAME START!!"  
  
" Surrender the ribbon to us, Access! " Father shouted while he was jumping and landing in front of the angel. Shinji easily dodged his attack and blocked Father's black pins with his sword from the purple ribbon. Suddenly Shinji raised his hand that emitted the high level power.  
  
He targeted for Father that Father dodged it with luck. He kept pushing Father until Father was lack of power. Maou-sama seemed to know who was the winner. It was so clearly seen. Father panted so hard to dodge the attack. He almost had no chance to attack Shinji back.  
  
Shinji still stood at his spot while he cast another stronger power. Mother watched with pain. Zen-kun seemed understood her pain. Probably her heart must be crying and wish to be able to transform.  
  
" Maron-san....."  
  
" If only I could do something..."  
  
" Of course there is something you could do. Believe. That's the hardest to do. "  
  
".......... "  
  
A sudden sound surprised us as much when the clang sound of sword heard so loud. Father lied helplessly on the floor. Some blood spit out from his lips. But he was also strong since he was able to make Shinji weaker. Shinji panted kind of hard and sighed with victory. He pointed his sword in front of Father's face.  
  
Mother was panic and came between them. She protected Father with gazing at Shinji with strong look.  
  
" Go away if you don't want to die. "  
  
" If you kill him then you should kill me first. "  
  
" Mother!!!! " I became so confused as Shinji raised his sword to send the last blow on their head. I couldn't see anyone die in front of me. I won't let it, especially to stain Shinji's pure heart by killing people.  
  
I ran over to him and grabbed his collar. Gently I dabbed his cheek. Mother and Father seemed shock. I didn't care though they were watching us.  
  
I kissed him......  
  
Shinji was so surprised that he moved back while he was holding his head again. But this time he seemed in excruciating headache. He started to confuse and pushed me away. Maybe I exasperated him so much. I couldn't let him to stray longer in darkness; I hugged him tightly that he wouldn't be able to run away. I just didn't want to be separated again. My parent just stared from far in silence without speaking any words.  
  
" Shinji....I'm sorry. I'm lying.... The one that I love so much isn't Miwari-kun. Actually....actually I love the one that always at my side. He always bothers me with his silly affection, he always picks me up in the morning, he always listens when I want to protest, he always lend his shoulder for me to cry when time gets rough, and he always love me when I try to walk on the different path with him. "  
  
His somber eyes widen and looked so scared like a lost child. Slowly the color of his amethyst orbs color glowed with a twinkle like he always had. He blinked several times before he knew what actually happened here. His expression changed to the happy one to see me. I felt something tickled my heart to see his face like that.  
  
" Natsuki! How long I miss you! " He hugged me tightly as if he didn't want to let me go at all. I was almost barely able to breathe that I nudged him a bit to take fresh air into my lungs.  
  
" Shinji.....let go. " I blushed a bit and hid it as quickly as I could. But I could hear my heartbeat ran so fast.  
  
" Ummmmmm.....actually....where is this? What are you doing here? And there is Maron and Chiaki too and......ZEN-KUN?! "  
  
Father scowled a bit when he tried to keep his balance to stand properly. Mother helped him with a soft laugh.  
  
" Do that again, I'll make sure that you couldn't marry my daughter, Access. "  
  
" Hey! That's unfair! Who do you think that save your life?!"  
  
" Oh yeah? Then who is the one that help you to return to your self?! "  
  
" Huh? "  
  
When Shinji took another step near to Mother, Zen-kun screamed in agony with sudden pain struck him.  
  
" Oh please, stop this reunion already. You're a fool, Access Time. You are also stained with the dirty feeling. But this is not over yet. He is still a demon after all. He once is slaved by me whether he liked it or not. "  
  
" You! What are you doing with me?! "  
  
" Nothing. You're the one that make the decision. You took your mother's pure heart, you attacked your own friends, and I possess you. You're so weak that I was so easy to manipulate you. "  
  
" I won't vow to be loyal to you! Don't bother me! How dare you....to make me to attack my own mother. "  
  
" It's not my business. The ribbon is where you seal her pure heart. But do you dare to let Sindbad to seal you right away? "  
  
" What are you thinking? " Father glared with tiredness shown on his face. His wounds debilitated him that he barely able to stand up. He managed to stand slouchy. Mother held Zen-kun that was knocked to unconscious on her hand.  
  
" The demon that possessed the lady is himself. What do you think anything that happen when you rescue the mother of him? " Miwari-kun laughed evilly toward father. Father watched him with disgust and .  
  
" ........" Shinji remained quiet that scared me enough. Was it that bad? Zen-kun said that there was a possibility that we had to seal him. But he would vanish from this world. Would I be able to see him again?  
  
Suddenly Shinji moved from my side and confronted father. He looked so determined about something and I didn't feel like it. He spoke calmly like a whisper.  
  
" Please. We have to eradicate this already, right? I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. Maybe next time I might hurt Natsuki. "  
  
" Shinji!! Father, please don't!! "  
  
Father watched him with somber face. I almost cried to see this. I just found him, but now we had to kill him right away?! It's unfair. Why should him?! "  
  
" Do you aware the result already? It would be a lethal sealing. "  
  
" I have known that. I was once your partner, right? It's fine. It means that Kami-sama would obtain more power. Maybe then the world could be better after all. "  
  
" How about Natsuki? " Mother grabbed his collar and cried silently. His face went sad and smiled unsurely.  
  
" Please take care of her. " Then he saw me and placed his hand on my shoulders. " Ne, you're sometimes a cry baby. Please be strong okay? And please remember me...."  
  
" Shinji....." I didn't know what to do. In normal condition, I would perhaps hit his head for mock me like that. But this wasn't a joking moment.  
  
" The black earring.....do you still keep it? "  
  
" Yes. I don't know the owner though....." I swept the droplets from my eyes.  
  
He smiled and walked toward father. Suddenly the mauve light glowed gently from him and his wings fluttered open widely. The purple ribbon emitted evil power. I cast a quick glare at Miwari-kun for his ruthless behavior. He laughed victoriously from his throne. Was he happy now? To see me in pain this much?!  
  
Father didn't even dare to look the progress. Mother was hold by Zen-kun that woke up just now. I tried to hold his cloak, but he didn't even glance at me. Shinji took out the ribbon and kissed it gently.  
  
" Please tell Miyako and Yamato that I'm sorry. Promise me to end this, Chiaki. "  
  
" I know. "  
  
" Chiaki!! Please don't! Perhaps this is what Maou wish for!! "  
  
" Father!! Stop it !! "  
  
" Chiaki!!! He couldn't.... be saved.... if he isn't sealed! Someday... Maou might... able to control him over again!! " Zen-kun shouted, panting hard to prevent Maron to stop father.  
  
" I'm sorry. "  
  
Shinji closed his eyes and waited patiently. " The orb on my forehead is the way for you to seal me. Then Miyako would wake. Please. Soon sun would come and rise. "  
  
Father closed his eyes and threw his pin. Shout and scream emerged into one.  
  
" CHECKMATE!! "  
  
*************************************************  
  
Hehe.....almost end....almost end. Maybe two more chapters to go. And maybe the next chapter a bit short. AND I FIND A WAY TO MAKE MARON TO BE ABLE TO TRANSFORM! WAHAHAHAHA!! Ahem...review please.. 


	10. Seal and return

Disclaimer: ...Fine..  
  
A/N : My school is coming! NOOOOOOOOO!!! Thanks for everyone who wait patiently. Happy New Year! I update this to be a present for everyone.  
  
Special regard for:  
  
Aiko : Sorry, I love cliffhanger. Hohoho! Happy New Year! This is an update!  
  
Rukato86: Thanks! But the final still have ways to go.  
  
Aoyama Motoko : Thanks! I'm grateful! I hope I could write another good story..I wish. Thanks to always review my fic!  
  
Irisgem  
  
" Checkmate. "  
  
I closed my eyes without doubt. I tried to accept my string of fate with my dignity. I shuddered a bit as my fear consumed me. I felt fear to confront my death. Seconds passed so slowly. I waited for lethal death that surely sent me to nothingness. Then I should be part of the power of Kami-sama to protect His creation of soul.  
  
" Natsuki!! " The voice of the princess of France ranged loudly with anxiety. My lids creaked opened lazily. But when I saw the crimson stream flowing limitlessly from Natsuki's ivory hand, I rushed to her side and took her bloody hand. The king of the sea remained still watching his daughter with shock in his Prussian blue eyes.  
  
The black pin was cloaked with fresh blood. Natsuki cringed as her palm was wounded with the sharp raven pin. The wound of her hand was washed with her streaming tears that fell from her youth face. The wood head lady became pale and glanced her little girl.  
  
" Natsuki, are you all right? " I tried to mask my worried for her with my wary voice. But it seemed I couldn't hide it. She gave me a little weak smile before she frowned again, holding her wrist tightly.  
  
Maron hurriedly put off her green leaves ribbon from her shining silky hair and aided Natsuki's wound. Sindbad gave me a questioning look. What should we do now? Natsuki didn't let me to be sealed. But the dawn was coming closer as the sand time kept slipping from our hand. The chance for saving Miyako would also become very slim.  
  
" We have to do this..." I sighed at the handsome thief. His hair fell on his face. It made him looked younger for several years. He just shook his head a bit. Zen-kun perched on his shoulder, resting his raven wings.  
  
" What should we do? We have to seal him right away, Sindbad. "  
  
" I can't do this. I feel relieve when Natsuki stops me for killing my noisy ex-partner."  
  
I glared at him a bit with grimace remained on my face. "What kind of statement is that?!" I quietly annoyed with his word. Well, I admitted that I was noisy, but he shouldn't tell it anyway!  
  
He laughed heartily, watching my usual grunt. Suddenly some fear went through my spine. The thieves were concentrating at the same direction through my shoulders. The enormous amount of darkness was rising rapidly. Maou-sama's dark face was hidden with the shadow of his hair. I could feel the hatred from his icy black eyes. His attention was focused on me. Uh- oh...  
  
" I really underestimate you too much. Maybe I should give you the dark curse stronger." Though his voice was calm but I could hear a hint of abhor. Sindbad stood protecting his loved ones behind him. I squatted holding Natsuki with Maron at her left. Zen floated on the air, as he couldn't resist being near my presence. My impure body emitted the evil power that an angel would feel dizzy and hurt.  
  
I felt guilty for this. I didn't anything taboo of heaven on my free will but I had to accept the limited paradise for me. I couldn't return to Kami- sama again. It was because I had implanted with evil power.  
  
// Oh no, here I go again. I should be stronger for everyone. //  
  
I shook my head and tried to make me stronger. It was almost unbelievable that I could concern for being weak. Usually I was too jovial to think too much. I didn't care what I was. As long as I could protect who was dear to me. I looked down her childish face. She looked so pale and tired. Maybe these moments were too much to her. I unconsciously smiled slightly to her. She glanced at me and blushed as red as roses.  
  
She gripped my dark purple cloak tightly as if she didn't want to let it go. I stared at her. Her brows were furrowed. Now her cheek was as pink as the cherry blossoms. Maron's attention was with her Sindbad.  
  
" Anou...Shinji..eh..or Access? "  
  
I giggled a bit. Why name could bother you so much?  
  
" It's up to you. Both of them are 'I'. "  
  
She gave me a relaxing smile. Then she tried to speak but fail. It was so rare to see Natsuki stuttered a lot. She looked cuter though.  
  
" Do...do you hear...my...words before? "  
  
" Of course I would listen to you....Umm...Which one? "  
  
Her face fell with disappointment. I lifted her chin with my hand before I kissed her softly on her lips. Her lime eyes widen with surprise. But she didn't stir nor push me away. And it was a wrong action at the wrong time and place.  
  
Maou-sama went savage with his anger. He yielded his infinity power. Sindbad couldn't hold it longer that he was pushed to the wall with his back hardly. He soon fell into unconscious. Maron glanced with worry at me and gave me a meaningful looking.  
  
" I'll protect her here. "  
  
She nodded and rushed to her mate to life's side. Before I realized, I could see a pair of feet in the corner of my eyes. Suddenly my head was knocked forcefully to the floor with a strong foot. Natsuki was taken from my side. Her hand was tied with a spell by Maou-sama. Her face was filled with pain and fear.  
  
I tried to stand up, but my head was hurt even worse. It didn't take a long time before he gave me a blow with his kick on my stomach. I coughed with pain. The blood dripped from my lips. I tried to stand up properly by leaning to the tall marble pillar. My vision blurred with another blood fell from my forehead. I could hear a vague voice of Maron and her daughter.  
  
" That's how you deserve if you betray your master. "  
  
" I never willingly to serve you. " I attempted to answer with a weak little voice. His face went hard and hit me again to the pillar. I felt dizzy and fell hopelessly to the floor. My long dark purple hair stained the red marble floor. No matter how hard I tried, I still couldn't protect her.  
  
Then the past image ran inside my head. There was in the gate between Heaven and Hell. A beautiful form of an angel without her wings was transforming. But there were two same people. Jeanne d'Arc! Suddenly Maron took her rosary and threw it into Maou-sama's mirror.  
  
* CHECKMATE! *  
  
A sudden explosion of power aimed for the human girl. But it never hit Maron since an angel protected her. My eyes widen with fear and power.  
  
// I COULDN'T SEE THE SAME THING AGAIN!!//  
  
Before I could regain my power, I felt a Holy presence coming into my body. Painfully but full of power, I let myself overwhelmed with the power. At the same time, I could see Maron experiencing the same thing. The warm light of Holiness blessed upon us. I could feel the curse was lifted from my hollow heart and filled with another bliss.  
  
When I saw myself again, I was wearing the same kimono back when my prayer was answered to be one of the seitenshi. Natsuki stared at me with her jaw opened. Her eyes were filled with amazement. I felt the same too. Then I could hear the voice of Kami-sama with his sigh as the blowing wind went inside this kingdom.  
  
**********************************************  
  
I couldn't hold the hot tears in my eyes when I saw Chiaki's limped body, backing the wall. I felt an urge to call his name but my throat couldn't let me out my voice. Zen-kun landed safely on my shoulder and spoke gently.  
  
"Listen to His voice, Maron. Then if you yearn the power you seek, ask Him. "  
  
I nodded slowly and closed my eyes. Though I should see the darkness void, but this time I could see the stream of silver light upon me. A whisper went into my head.  
  
* Eve..with the power of all angel, would you carry the destiny of world on your shoulder?*  
  
I knew the meaning. Though it was not for the world, I nodded with confidence. I wanted to protect everyone I loved in this world. And with that I wouldn't be fear to suffer because there would be someone at my side to carry on. I spread my arms, longing for the light. I could feel the power within to be awakened. And with that I hugged the light and let it invaded into me.  
  
Roses and feathers were surrounded me with joy. I opened my eyes and surprised. This uniform, this blonde long hair, the sharp marine eyes....I was Jeanne again. I soon realized that Sindbad was also gaining his conscious. He moved back a little with surprise. I smiled. He looked determined and stared at Maou-sama who was holding Natsuki harshly. I nodded with understanding.  
  
**************************************************  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes. Shinji reverted to his old self. He turned into the same Access I knew as Finn. But it wasn't a long joy. Harshly Maou-sama dragged me back. Soon I realized that mother was also transforming. She was really the princess of France. Her beauty was revealed like the single bloody rose she was holding.  
  
" Under the name of God, I have returned to seal you. " She smiled with confidence as the rain of rose petals greeted her. Sindbad was standing at her side, holding Jeanne's hand. They seemed like a compatible partner together. Maou-sama gave them a sly smile.  
  
" Oh, you also are granted with power. Kami-sama thinks he could defeat me." He called for his power and assaulted my parents. They easily dodged it but not the side effect of the destructive power. Floor was broken and the shattered piece of marble floor hit Sindbad who was protecting Jeanne with his own body.  
  
Father winced when Jeanne tried to block another ruined floor. I wanted to help them, but I couldn't with being tied like this. Suddenly some power passed my face, struck Maou-sama like a lightning speed. Access was aiming for another blow without hurting me. He was calling another power when Maou attacked him back.  
  
" How do you dare to attack me, you low angel! " Access fell with wound all over his body. His kimono was also ripped a bit. His long-feet dark hair covered his face completely therefore I couldn't see his expression. He shoved back his hair while he was trying to sit. His hand shook with loss of energy. Soon he fell again with one of his hand supported his weight.  
  
"Access!! " I tried to reach him though I knew it was just a useless endeavor. He remained still on the broken floor.  
  
Suddenly Maou-sama turned his back and blocked the rosary that was thrown by Sindbad. I was almost surprised. The rosary hit the floor and stopped on the cold floor near Maou. Jeanne was trying to checkmate but she was soon attacked. Jeanne avoided gracefully. But Sindbad failed to escape.  
  
" Sindbad!! " Jeanne turned her gaze back. She soon lifted Sindbad from his place and flied over Maou-sama. She huffed heavily hardly as she squatted. Father tried to keep his conscious and stumbled. Soon Jeanne left his side and turned to battlefield. From the corner of my eyes, I also saw Access holding his sword and rushed to help Jeanne.  
  
Maou-sama pushed me hardly so I fell to the floor. I actually slowed him to defend him self. With my hand tied, I couldn't do much. I realized that the rosary was far in front of my eyes. I crawled little by little. I tried not to take the attention of Maou-sama. I hoped mother and Shinji could buy me more time.  
  
Suddenly something passed me. I saw Access was thrown near my place. I almost reached the rosary. Access went to my side with his tired body. I sat up to see my mother still fighting. He took my hand and cast some light. I felt it soothed me with its warmth. Then I could feel freedom as I could move my hand as I wished. He broke the spell with his strength. Soon he collapsed in front of my face and fell on my lap. He had used all of his power to release me.  
  
With a quick dart, I took the rosary and threw to Jeanne's direction. Maou thought that I tried to seal him that he stepped back to shun the rosary. He cast a glare on me. Jeanne took her chance and held the rosary tight. She thrust the wood rosary to Maou-sama. He still could avoid but Jeanne couldn't let her to lose. She hurriedly let out her golden rosary with a jewel on the cross. Without giving Maou-sama a second chance to realize what happened, she touched Maou-sama with her cross.  
  
" CHECKMATE! "  
  
Maou-sama was once again sealed within the cross. I closed my ears to block his scream. Did this need to be happening? I felt uneasy and guilty for him. With feel of hatred and revenge, Maou threw his last blow to Jeanne. I dashed to her front and accepted the hit. I felt fire burned my soul.  
  
********************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I was just awake to see Natsuki in pain. This couldn't be happening! Why history repeated itself again?! I tried to reach her with tears in eyes. I couldn't watch this twice.  
  
Maou-sama finally ceased to eternal sleep and rested peacefully. He used up all of his dark feeling power that nothing was left in his heart. Natsuki was unconscious on Jeanne's lap. Sindbad and I ran hurriedly to them. Zen flied and floated above Natsuki.  
  
Jeanne was calling for Natsuki's name. She didn't stir or opened her beautiful eyes. Her face was like sleeping in peace. My tears fell into her face.  
  
" What should we do now? " Jeanne asked Zen then to Chiaki with tears brimming. Zen flapped his wings and opened his mouth.  
  
" Maybe if we use our power to heal her right away...."  
  
" She is human, not an angel! " I came up with protest.  
  
" ......" Sindbad spoke nothing. Maybe he didn't know what to say. I could tell he was also shocked though.  
  
" She is not breathing..." The France warrior started to cry harder.  
  
Suddenly we were surrounded with circling light way and returned back to the surface of Earth. The valley was so beautiful with the dawn's light. Something struck me. Miyako! I took out the ribbon. It was no longer stained with the dark power. I sighed in relief. Thanks Kami-sama...  
  
The sigh of Kami-sama blew through our hair. The wind was whispering.  
  
* You can save her life with giving up your power to me. I'll heal her afterward. *  
  
Jeanne nodded as well as Chiaki. Zen and I just quietly wondered. Could Natsuki really be saved with Holy power? A rainbow color emitted from Jeanne and slowly drained from her. Then the light died out with the wood hair appeared. Maron fell with tiredness shown on her face. Chiaki returned his power as well. He rushed to his wife's side and held her.  
  
The great Holy power fell upon Natsuki. Her wounds were healed but she still fell into her dream. Was she going to wake up?  
  
* This is all I could do. It depends on her whether she could survive or not...*  
  
Maron smiled with confidence. " Of course she would. She is my daughter. "  
  
I felt jealous. I wanted that kind of strength. I became weak when it touched with Natsuki or Finn. I stared her sleeping face and brushed it gently. Zen tapped my shoulder with his little hand. I glanced with sadness.  
  
* Now it's time for you to return to Heaven. You both don't belong here yet. *  
  
" Come on, Access. " Zen roamed in the air.  
  
" I don't want to return....not yet...." I glanced back on Natsuki. I didn't want to leave her without guaranteeing her life. And I didn't want to be far from her.  
  
Maron stared on my face with some meaning. Did I really not understand it or did I try not to understand it? Chiaki tapped my shoulder. I looked into his sapphire eyes. I knew what they tried to say. I also didn't wish to leave this place. But it would be a selfish thing to do. And if I tried to ignore Kami-sama's order, things might turn to worst.  
  
I smiled little with a hint of anxiety and sadness.  
  
" Please..help me to protect her. " I sat on Natsuki side and vowed to her inaudibly. " Make sure that you'll be happy, ne? So please wake up...I won't forget you. I love you, Natsuki. "  
  
Zen dragged me along with him. My tears failed me again. It menaced to stream again. I didn't look back or I would never return to Paradise and angered Kami-sama. Probably Kami-sama ordered me for my own sake. Maron and Chiaki just agreed with my decision. I felt very grateful for this. From the limitless sky, I asked for the wind's help to give Miyako's purple ribbon to Maron's hand. I could believe on her.  
  
// I won't forget you..I promise.//  
  
A tear landed on the ground of the Earth, expressing the guilty of an angel's heart.  
  
************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Hehe! There are no more stories! I love cliffhanger. Well actually it ends. I'll write epilogue soon. Just hope I have time so I could update soon. My school is coming! It's a nightmare! AGHHHHHHHHH! Ups, review please! Well sorry for the bad ending hohoho..I won't disappoint you on later chap. Just guess the ending! 


	11. Epilouge

Disclaimer : Gimme something to have!!!! Soon I will be kicked by Tanemura- sensei. Uh-oh, I better run away.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone! Here is the promising epilogue! I don't find any editor yet. Poor me.  
  
Special regard:  
  
Aoyama Motoko: I'm happy you love my fic. WHAT?! You're on vacation!? I'm jealous! NOOOOOO!! There is no snow at my country. Poor me. I wanna see one. Here is the epilogue!  
  
Aiko: He? Yay! I find a friend, who have to go to school too! Hello friend! Happy new year too. Though it has passed.  
  
Akuweaselgirl : Uh-uh. Here is the better ending! ^^ By Irisgem  
  
The paradise was so pretty that nothing was altered after the whole seventeen years. The wind moved gently, but I couldn't feel the softness and chill. Though there was no fawn sun, but the light was upon the bliss of grassland. When the light was out, the glinting stars would emerge and took the role of the beam of transparent light.  
  
The green forest where Toki, Celcia, Finn and I used to play grew thicker and produced more fruit. Of course it would be happen since I, the one who always peeled the unripe fruit had gone to the Earth. But finally I returned to here again. Alone.  
  
I returned to this place with the same feeling. I was heart broken. Again. It seemed nothing different though I changed. That made me felt really in solitude. I had enough when I knew that my friends were caught to human and the uncertain news about their soul next. But I experienced the same all over again.  
  
Riru-sama seemed not surprise to see me. She had expected my presence since last month. But Maou caught me in Hell cage then I couldn't return. As the exchange, she cast me a worried glance. I didn't bother to tell what was wrong with me, nor give her a fake smile. I just greeted her simply with honor before I flied to the place where there was no one but me.  
  
I fluttered my white wings to the farthest forest I used to kill my daily eternal time there. I tapped my feet on the soft ground. The grass swayed lazily as a friendly greeting. I lifted my head a bit to smile, but nothing came across. I just couldn't do this. Hiding my tears behind my mask wasn't easy as I thought. In the serenity unalarmed green sea, I spilled out every emotion inside me that breaking me slowly and consuming me to dark feeling.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I leaned against the strong branches of the tree. I took a dwarf form in order not to attract any attention. The trees rustled and messed my long purple hair, consoling their guest. I laughed gently to see how they were concerned about the person who always hurt them. I was too young back then. I really shouldn't peel their fruit before their proper time. Usually Finn would scold me, but no one would warn me any more.  
  
The flock of leaves protected me from heat of the light. The feeling of warmth crept inside me. I surely shouldn't go like this anymore. I put my lids together tightly resting my weary eyes. After this, I wouldn't mope anymore and had to go on. I was sure Natsuki and every one on the Earth would do the same thing.  
  
I didn't realize that when I was sleeping, the gust of wind blew so hard on my face as the sign of relieve for me.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I creaked the white door slowly, hoping not to wake my dear daughter. She was sleeping tightly as usual. She had been like this for two month. The doctor said that she went coma and would never wake for her entire life. But for some reason, I had faith in her and believed that she would open her lime attractive eyes.  
  
No matter how long it would take her to awake, I would always at her side forever. I hoped that she would have someone else to protect her away from harm and sadness. But I knew that it was a bit hard to be fulfilled. Shinji had long gone. Though love would find its way, I didn't know what their fate awaited them.  
  
I took a chair next to her unconscious body and held her hand. I gently touched her ivory angelic sleeping face. I gave her a little smile.  
  
* I believe in you. You will open your eyes again. Do you remember the time of your betrayal? You are rebirth. Now the same thing shall also be happen. *  
  
I didn't know whether my eyes played some trick or something else. Her lips curved a bit into a vague smile as if she agreed with me. All things that she needed were faiths, reasons to live and miracles.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I woke up when a new azure morning had approached. The half circle of infinite light woke in the horizon. The birds were so loudly chirping shrilly. Some of them went to my place and perched on my head. I abruptly opened my eyes, annoyed. They surely put their avenge on my bad past habit so that I couldn't have a nice sleep.  
  
My eyes were half-opened when suddenly I saw Riru-sama standing still below the tree. I blushed a bit to be seen like this. I jumped down to her and transformed to larger form. She gave a relax smile and tapped my shoulder.  
  
" Kami-sama wants your presence in front of Him on the chamber. "  
  
" Why?" I asked childishly. She just smiled with some transparent meaning. She pushed me forward a bit to walk. I had no other choice besides following her order. She was our senior, advisor and elder of angels, the daitenshi. I walked trailing her.  
  
I still looked with amazement with the great buildings of Heaven. The great white pillars, which were embellished with artistic carves held out the building with some paintings furnished the Hall. The ruby soft carpet was along the long bright hall. The daitenshi made her way to Kami-sama's place when I didn't put attention too much to her.  
  
When the sound of the door was being opened was heard, I snapped out and concentrated on Kami-sama. I could see the brightest ball light on the sanctuary.  
  
* Come forth. *  
  
I stared at Riru-sama questioningly. I didn't know what to do especially I should enter the Holy room by myself. I was afraid to act like a fool and rude to Kami-sama. She just nodded and gave an assuring smile. I didn't leave my eyes at her before the golden gate door behind closed tightly as if it was locked.  
  
* Come, Access Time. *  
  
" .....Yes. "  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A new gloomy morning had come. The class probably had started. Though the spring had visited to give more happiness and joy for human, I still felt injustice for my friends. At the same time, the quiet morning bothered me that drove me insane.  
  
My sibling sister's face fell down. She was also dispirited. It had been two months that we experienced chilling morning. Without fun, joke, fight, quarreling, it made me miss him so much.  
  
Aunt Miyako and Aunt Maron tried to explain everything to us. We were too young that we couldn't understand what was truly happened. But we realized that Natsuki was not going to wake up. And Shinji went to the farthest place, where we couldn't reach him completely. I tried to cheer my sister though I felt knives stabbing my heart. She couldn't smile anymore that worried mother and father.  
  
I spied the livid cloudy sky where the birds roamed in the fresh air. It would be raining hard. The water drops would deluge us and soaked us entirely with mud. I smiled sadly at my sister before I grabbed her hand.  
  
" Come on. Let's skip school once in a while. "  
  
" But mother would..."  
  
" Don't worry. You want to see Natsuki, right? "  
  
She gave a little pure smile with a deep nod. We smiled each other and ran to the hospital where our best friend lied in the hard downpour.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I was almost surprised to see two young adolescences stood in front of Natsuki's room. They probably made an excuse to skip their class. I shoved my chest-length amethyst hair back. I cast a half-hearted glare.  
  
" You two skip your school, right? "  
  
" Errrrrrr....uh...yes." Toki stuttered to see me here. I helped Maron to stay vigil, taking care of Natsuki. Nothing much to do besides watched her sleeping form. I made them enter and left them alone with their lying friend.  
  
" Please call me if there is something. "  
  
" Yes! " They responded at the same time. Then the door was closed.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
" The wind blew kinda harsh today...."  
  
I was taking a rest on roof of this hospital. I took a gulp of a can of hot lemon tea. Chiaki and I lately spent our time mostly in the hospital than at our home. Chiaki was working hardly since he tried to learn the reality and go on when I was watching Natsuki in her private room.  
  
I sighed contently. Probably we both couldn't go like this forever. These sadness and guilty were killing us soon or later. Life became harsh and heavy burdens were on our shoulder. Suddenly I felt a twinge inside. Something was going happened. It was almost like a warning. My heartbeat went savage and cold sweat fell from my face.  
  
" Maron "  
  
I jolted with shock. When I saw my visitor, I huffed hardly in relief. Miyako glared at me.  
  
" What? You look as if you don't want to see me. "  
  
"Of course not. "  
  
The pregnant silence made me feeling uneasy. Miyako felt the same thing that she kept gesturing every seconds.  
  
" Miyako.."  
  
" Hmm? "  
  
" Thank you. "  
  
"For what? "  
  
" For taking care of Natsuki and....to be here with me. "  
  
" No problem. After all I have nothing to do and I hate to be left at that eerie gloomy home alone. "  
  
" How about Minazuki? "  
  
" He took a trip one week ago for business to France. I don't want to go. I'll wait for him to coming home. "  
  
"....."  
  
I knew the one that Miyako was waiting for. She missed him a lot that she almost didn't want to let him go though he went to Kami-sama's side. It was strange that I felt same with her. I wished that our past could be forever. Before I knew I heard a little sob.  
  
" If only I knew this would happen, I would spend my time more to the fullest with him."  
  
I embraced her gently and firmly. Finally her bravery wall broke down. I felt a chill whisper under my ears. I couldn't listen to it but surely gave me a peace within my raging heart.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Chiaki-sama, your father wants you at his office. "  
  
" Tell me I won't go in my break time, Kagura. "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
Suddenly the door was opened wide. My father abruptly invaded into my office with his very bright smile. I almost wanted to punch his jovial face. He knew that I wasn't in mood that he brought a new disaster here.  
  
" Chiaki!!!!! "  
  
He tried to hug me. I just shunned him that made him hit my desk. At least he learned to not disturb me for a while. He rubbed his forehead that hit the hard edge of the desk. Still his smile wouldn't leave him.  
  
" Ah, yes. Good news. Yashiro is going to visit your daughter! "  
  
" What kind of happy news is that? " I spoke in cold tone. Kagura glared at me from far without speaking anything.  
  
" You just don't know! "  
  
And I could hear the sounds of shoes coming closer. I felt that I wanted to hide my self. Yashiro was a graceful girl with the sharpest words to destroy your day completely into ruins.  
  
* Uh-Oh....!*  
  
" You!! "  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I was sitting near Natsuki-san while I was reading a book. The opened window let in some breeze that cooled the room. The nature whisper drove my brother to a deep slumber at the edge of the room. I shoved my hair back before I averted my eyes back to my red book again.  
  
Vaguely I could hear a noise. I knew the voice. It was mother!! It seemed my brother was also alarmed that he suddenly jerked and woke up. She was coming closer as our mind went numb, didn't know what to do. If she found out that we didn't go to school...It would be a nightmare!!  
  
Three more seconds..two...one...BRAAAAKKKKK!!!  
  
Our face went pale to see my mother serious face. She huffed so hardly that it seemed she had run for hours. But something went different. She didn't even gain her attention at us.  
  
" Come on! You should see her!! "  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes! I didn't know what kind of fate that played our destiny. But something I knew that the miracle could happen any time. And it was surely happened. I saw him without any differences. His smile, his dark purple hair, his loving gaze, his habit gesture, everything returned in complete.  
  
" Shinji!! " My brother shouted with surprise with a hint of joy.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I smiled gently at my best friends. Both of them had never changed even a bit. I knew that they were really surprised. They didn't even move. I hoped they didn't even forget to breathe.  
  
" Long time no see, Celcia, Toki. "  
  
Suddenly they both embraced me friendly. Celcia cried that she ended up in her brother's embrace. Even Toki greeted me with happiness. I felt relieved to see them like this.  
  
" She hasn't wakened up, has she? " I asked to Toki. He shook slowly. I tried to cheer him up. Their weary heart should be lightened. The endless catastrophes were too long that tiring everyone.  
  
I went to Natsuki's side. Her sleeping form was also beautiful and attractive. I bowed a bit to move her strand of hair from her face. Then I whispered to her lightly that was inaudibly to anyone.  
  
" I have come, my lovely princess. " Then I planted a soft kiss on her pink lips. I rose to see her face clearly. It didn't take me a long time before she opened her sealed eyes. For a while she blinked confusingly. It seemed she didn't know how long she had been sleeping. Kami-sama had promised me to heal Natsuki's conscious and He never lied.  
  
" Shinji ? "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" Why are you here? "  
  
" Huh ? "  
  
" You should be at your class, right? "  
  
Suddenly laughter was heard so loudly that echoed at the corridor of hospital. Luckily there was Chiaki that the nurses didn't warn us. Well, Chiaki was also one of us that laughed.  
  
Suddenly Maron and Miyako emerged as they saw the crowd people in front of Natsuki's room. There were Yashiro, Kagura, Chiaki's father, and Chiaki. I stared my mother that was shocked to see me. I felt a bit uneasy about this.  
  
" Umm....mother? "  
  
" BAKA!!!!! " She hit my head that I flinched in pain.  
  
" Sheezzz!!! What's wrong with you, mom?! "  
  
Suddenly her tears burst out that muddled me what to do. I spread my arms to her that she suddenly hugged me tightly. I embraced her back consolingly.  
  
" You fool! I thought you would never come home anymore! "  
  
" .....I'm home, mom. "  
  
I smiled that I didn't aware my diamond tears also fell from my face. Maron also cried happily to see her daughter gave her a cherish smile and my presence. I felt bliss in my heart that I couldn't bear this happiness alone. I wanted to cry with them, with the ones that loved me. Surely we would bring another bright future together.  
  
* I'm home...*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
One year later....  
  
The morning was too beautiful to waste that the sun cast its warm light brightly. The flock of snow was everywhere on the road. The trees rustled happily to greet another new day. The birds sang their love songs. But soon the peace was broken into pieces with a loud scream.  
  
" SHINJIIIIII!!!! "  
  
" Oh, mom. Another five minutes please? "  
  
"WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BUMP!! "  
  
" Don't take my soft fluffy pillow!! "  
  
" Then wake up!! "  
  
I sat on my bed with frustrated look and yawned. " Thanks mom, you ruin my sleep. "  
  
" Thanks to you that you make me insane in such a morning. "  
  
" Haha.." I smiled half-heartedly as I walked to the bathroom. Miyako was watching me from behind before she made my bed. The breeze waved her hair and her purple ribbon. ( remember the cursed ribbon? )  
  
After I prepared my self to school, I went to living room to eat my breakfast. As usual my father flapped the newspaper, looking for another good news.  
  
" Morning, dad. "  
  
" Morning, Shinji. It seems you are healthy and quite spirited today. "  
  
" Oh, please, father. You don't have to worry that much every morning. Nothing will happen again. "  
  
" Yeah, right. If you go from this house, then never return. "  
  
Suddenly Miyako appeared form kitchen brought a tray of breakfast. I gave them a startled look.  
  
" Forget about it, okay? It is past anyway. I'm not a kid anymore. "  
  
" Who is the one that still needs his mother to wake him up? "  
  
" Mother! I slept at two o'clock last night, okay?! "  
  
" What did you do until that late? " Father cut our conversation with concern look.  
  
" Father, not again. It is just a school paper. We are going to have a final test. "  
  
" Shinji! You shouldn't overwork on yourself again!! " He suddenly grabbed my shoulders that I almost choked and spitted my pancakes.  
  
" Oh, God. I should do it if I want to graduate with a good mark."  
  
" You don't have to have good mark as long as you're all right. "  
  
" Oh, please. You both become too over protective since that incident, do you? "  
  
I sighed in defeat to watch their serious look. They were really worried too much about things. Maybe they were experiencing trauma...One year ago they would push me to study harder to be able to enter a good university. Now they would push me to take a rest. Life was so strange...I shook my head in agreement.  
  
I waved my hand as a signal to take easy.  
  
" Don't worry. I'll be fine. "  
  
* Of course I will. * I grinned happily by myself that made my parents even more worried.  
  
" I'm going! " I closed the door behind me and went to the elevator. I suddenly remembered then went back to my neighbor's apartment. I used not to knock that I turned the knob. I put my shoes on the front room and entered the living room.  
  
" Hello, Maron, Chiaki! "  
  
" Hello, Access. "  
  
" Yo! " Chiaki lifted his cup of coffee as a greeting. I took a chair out and sat comfortably. Chiaki stared at me with bothering look.  
  
" You should call me Uncle Chiaki, you know. "  
  
" I'm older than you after all, Chiaki. "  
  
" Not after you are reborn. "  
  
" Sooner or later, you will be a kid again. " I took a cup on the table and poured it with brown jasmine tea.  
  
" Hey! I don't allow you to marry Natsuki yet! "  
  
" Huh? " I stared at him with surprise that my hand was soaked with hot tea. I yelped a bit when I felt hot water washed my hand. Maron sighed in happiness and worried for Chiaki.  
  
" Well, lately Natsuki seems different. "  
  
" What? "  
  
" She used to smile to herself in such a morning without a reason and night. " Chiaki cast me an icy glare.  
  
" So what? It's a good thing, right? "  
  
" NOPE!!"  
  
Suddenly a creak sound echoed in the room. Natsuki was combing her long lime hair when she blushed to see me. Great, it was a good sign. She tried to control herself and sat as far as she could from me. Maron laughed heartily to see her daughter when Chiaki was even startled.  
  
" Mom, I would come late today. I have a gymnastic lesson. " And suddenly she pointed her forefinger on my face. I almost spilled my tea again with her sudden movement.  
  
" And you! Don't come to the gym! "  
  
" Why me? Toki and Celcia are also there. We are going home together, right? "  
  
" Yeah! And you make me fall the gym ball on my head!! "  
  
Suddenly she clammed her mouth with her both hand. I thought I obtained something from here. I looked and smiled at her slyly. Her face fell down, avoiding our eyes to meet.  
  
" Oh, do I affect you that much? " I moved closer that she also went further. Now we were like a cat and a little lovely bird. She blushed even redder as she was edged. Natsuki moved near Chiaki who was reading his newspaper.  
  
" Shinji. Don't play around with my daughter or you'll be banished from her. "  
  
" Hey, don't hold an old grudge forever, you know! "  
  
Natsuki was too confused that she was cornered. She abruptly stood from her place and rushed to the front door.  
  
" Bye, mom, dad!! "  
  
" NATSUKI!! Your bag!! "I lifted her bag that was left by her. Didn't she need her bag? But she didn't hear me that I had to carry two bags without companion. How sad...  
  
" Ciao, Maron, Chiaki. "  
  
" I TOLD YOU! CALL ME UNCLE! "  
  
I ran to Natsuki that she stopped in front of the apartment building. She huffed madly as if she was lack of air. When she saw me, she was almost going to run again. But I held her hand before she could run again.  
  
" If you don't need you bag, then I'll throw it somewhere. "  
  
" Ah!! My bag! " She tried to reach her bag but I took a step backward that she couldn't take it.  
  
" Shinji! Don't be childish! Give me my bag! I know you're tall! Don't make fun with me! "  
  
She took a long breath. I could see her tired and frustrated face. I kept smiling that angered her more.  
  
" Okay. What do you want? "  
  
" Carry your bag. "  
  
" Great lie. Give that back to me. " She pointed her bag when her glare was still on me.  
  
" Nope. "  
  
" Shinji!! "  
  
" What is the exchange? "  
  
" Nothing! Come on! Please? "  
  
I smiled slyly. She looked as if she couldn't believe me.  
  
" Here. " I offered her bag. When her hand was reaching out for the bag, I pulled her arm forward. She didn't notice about my hidden agenda until I snatched a deep kiss from her sweet lips. She pushed me away with shock. I just laughed to see her as red as bloody rose face. She swept her lips with her palm and retorted sharply.  
  
" You! "  
  
I ran to school before she got me and hit me. She chased me from behind as I ran slower so she could catch me up. Then she took her bag from me and walked at my side.  
  
" Natsuki. "  
  
" Hmm? "  
  
" Remember you promise, okay? "  
  
" What? " She smiled playfully that bothered me.  
  
" You promise that we will go on a date if I get a good mark at final test! "  
  
"Oh, do I? "  
  
" NATSUKI!! "  
  
" Easy...easy. Of course I know. "  
  
Soon Toki and Celcia appeared in our view. We both ran to them and walked together to school with joke and quarrel as usual morning.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
" I wonder why Kami-sama let him return, Riru-sama. "  
  
"Concentrate on your practise, Zen-kun. "  
  
"Yes. "  
  
*  
  
*  
  
After five minutes..  
  
" What do you think, Riru-sama? "  
  
" Zen-kun. Concentrate! "  
  
" Yes..."  
  
Another ten minutes...  
  
" Riru-sama? "  
  
" Okay. What do you want to know? " Riru-sama finally sighed in tiredness, listening my same question every five minutes.  
  
" Why he could return when I couldn't? "  
  
Riru-sama thought a bit harder before she gave me an answer.  
  
" Because he is still a human. "  
  
" Huh? "  
  
" When he is changed to angel, he is still alive as human. We only retrieve that Holy power from him. On the same time, we shouldn't leave a negative feeling to grow in this paradise. Dark feeling creates Maou-sama. And that shouldn't be repeated again. After all, it brings a happy ending for everyone. Is this satisfied you? "  
  
" Yes, Riru-sama. "  
  
* At last she wants to answer my question. I've been asking her for a whole year. * Zen sighed and concentrated on his lessons again.  
  
* I will be a great angel soon that I could be reincarnated soon. I hope I could meet Maron again. Hehe...*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Every fate intertwined and brought the bright future closer every minute, leaving a trace of happiness.  
  
OWARI  
  
*  
  
*  
  
OWARI! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yes! Finally! It's end! It has been a long time and I appreciate everyone who keeps giving me support. Thank you, arigatou, Xie xie! I don't have an idea yet for a new story. Hope I get sooner. See you!  
  
Special thanks for : Aoyama Motoko, Rukato86, akuweaselgirl, aiko. ( all of you review me most of the time that I remember your name already. Hehe..^^) Without your reviews for me all along, this fic will never end or maybe will be postponed for a long time. Hehe....Anyway, GREAT THANKS! 


End file.
